The Obscured Reality
by TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo
Summary: It's the year of Prince Micah's peak, the year when the search for Illea's next Queen shall begin. The free-spirited and self-proclaimed odd bod of a Prince fears the days of when he shall look for love and overcome grief and spite at the same time. All the while the threat of war against an ally looms over their heads. (30/35 spots taken!)
1. An Introduction : Boxers or Briefs?

**I DON'T OWN THE SELECTION SERIES OR ANYTHING COMING FROM KIERRA CASS' WONDERFUL MIND; THIS DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO ALL INCOMING CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p>T'was the year of Prince Micah's peak, the year when the search for Illea's next Queen shall begin. The free-spirited and self-proclaimed odd bod of a Prince fears the days of when he shall look for love behind the coy smiles and the shy giggles of the selected. Love hasn't always been kind to him as he has known from past experiences and it love isn't going to stop being so. A journey of self-discovery and acceptance is to be expected but who shall be the selected.<p>

* * *

><p>Howdy Hey Readers, since I've noticed the lack of SYOC fanfics for The Selection Trilogy here, I guess I'd love to try my hand at one. So this story is a SYOC or Submit Your Own Character, so I'd just love love love to hear from you and well, submit your character! I really wanna see varied kinds of girls from different walks of life so don't be afraid to send me a character.<p>

Here's a basic summary of the Schreave family, most especially Micah:

Maxon and America have been staying strong as ever with their 25th anniversary coming this year, with 4 beautiful children to prove it.

There is Aella Molina Schreave (or Lady La La, as I like to call her) is Maxon and America's First Child, aged 24 and the more outgoing sibling with many aspirations. She's also a local celebrity in Illea known for her work in movies and musical theater productions. She is however too wild to be controlled and has to be literally dragged to the Palace to stay put. Maxon is a little bothered with her drinking and partying habits though America just brushes it off and think of it as a phase for being young. Aella loves to be the one who'd like to tease Micah with a lot of Princesses from other countries. Currently out of the country due to her shooting an independent film in Italy , as well as staying with her betrothed there Prince Siegfried. She possesses Bone Straight Honey Blonde Hair with America's cool blue eyes. She's a tan petite lil cutie with a love for heels.

Then we got Amily Ember Schreave who is Maxon and America's Second Child, aged 19. She is the more quiet and conservative child who patiently observes her sibling's exploits. She's an introverted but brilliant mind with a passion for learning and reading. She basically lives in the castle's library and is considered the Royal Recluse who rarely shows herself in public. Don't get her started when it comes to the book series she enjoys cause when you do, you won't hear the end of it. Currently lives in the palace with her family in Angeles and loves to speak with her Uncle Gerad, arranged to marry the Prince of Swendway, Emil de Monpezat II. She's nonetheless America's reincarnation appearance wise. Fiery hair hair, porcelain skin, with a willowy figure, she looks just like America when she was selected. Though she has Maxon's eyes. She's King Maxon's favorite child though he doesn't want to admit it.

Thirdly, we have Prince Monroe Apirus Schreave aka the baby of the family, aged 4. He's a little boy who adores his older brother and is Micah's little henchman. He has America's Red Hair and Blue eyes. He's a little chubby bunny who easily charms everyone he meets. Obviously lives in the castle and has already been arranged to marry his little "girl friend" ,the Princess of Germany, Princess Rowena Fenrir.

Finally we got Prince Micah Aloysius Schreave ,the total weirdo, aged 19. He is a free-spirit who doesn't care what most people say about him. He is effervescent and extremely eccentric with a light that shines brightly. He may seem really weird and obnoxious but the more you get to know him, the more you'll love his presence and company. He does have trouble with allowing people in his life due to the lost of his faith in them. Dirty Blonde Hair with warm brown eyes, very well-built after years of training.

Now his little history :

Around the age of 5, he was quickly sent away to live in Carolina under the fake name of Viktor Lovitz to live away from the public eye and to get to know his people better. Due to his odd and eccentric ways, he was often bullied and ridiculed by a lot of people in his school though they never had snuffed out the light he possessed. Of course he was aware of him being a monarch, but as what his guardians (who happened to be Marley and Carter Woodwork) had explained to him, he had never told a soul about it. He did visit during the Holidays. Well that was because he never had a friend or talk to except for a few other outcast children in his school. Micah had struggled to balance his trainings from Carter with his school work hence why he also hadn't had much time to socialize. Through those years, he had fallen for a few popular girls in school and got his heart broken almost every year, specifically every Valentine's day, getting pranked by those girls and be embarrassed by them. There had always been an aggression in him when By the time he was 15, he had been sent back to the Palace and made his first appearance on the Report in the last 10 years revealing where he had been all along.

(Long Story short, he Neville Longbottomed them)

* * *

><p>Well That's A Summary of the Schreaves and all that. Again, I'd really love to see y'allz Characters so here's a little character profile I'd appreciate you guys would fill up about your character with proper grammar and such. The Selection's Rules also apply here. Also keep in mind that similar to Illea's law, Once Your Character is "Selected" , you give me full permission to control them in the Selection but I'd love to hear any suggestions or requests in the review area. So to ze Profile! (which I loosely based on the Selection Form America had filled out in the First book) :D<p>

* * *

><p>Name (please place her nickname in between quotation marks) |<p>

Age |

Caste |

Home Province |

Occupation |

Appearance (specifically height, weight, hair,eye, and skin color) |

Pre-Make Over Appearance |

Post-Make Over Appearance |

Languages Spoken|

Highest Grade Level Completed |

Special Skills |

Hobbies and Interests|

Fears |

Dreams and Aspirations |

Likes |

Dislikes |

Clothing Style |

Family (a description of their relationship would be extremely helpful) |

History |

Reason/s for Entering the Selection |

First Impression of the Prince (If you have any questions about the Schreaves don't be afraid to ask moi, I'll be very happy to help you) |

Later Impression of the Prince after getting to know him better |

Thoughts on the Royal Family |

Romantic History (ever been kissed, was there a boyfriend in the picture? etc. etc.) |

Dress Choice (links to pictures are also acceptable) |

Names of Maids and their relationship together |

Treatment to Other Selected |

Strategy to Win |

Ideal First Date |

Personality (the more expounded the better) |

Boxers or Briefs? (a question that Micah had insisted on adding *wink wink*) |

Anything Else? |

* * *

><p>So if you're interested, please do PM me, my name's Arcus :). The more suggestions and such you give me about your characters in the review or PM area, the more your character will be featured. I'll maybe take around 15 or more so yeah.<p>

May the odds be- oh wait wrong fandom.


	2. Chapter 1 : Magenta Pumps

_**Micah**_

As I noticed how the Angeles sun had begun to set , I had continued on with practicing how I was going to meet the Selected for the first time. "and Welcome to the Palace ladies-" I practiced in a high pitched voice trying to sound more womanly. Of course I'd see them personally in a week but I didn't even know who had been Selected. Mother and father had a large say in who were going to be picked and no doubt that mother was going to definitely choose a lot of diverse girls. The final applications were already going under a final screening with my future wife's data and picture in that bundle of 35 papers and I was already getting butterflies in my stomach and I haven't seen any of their faces yet . "Just a week more till we all see who they are." I spoke to myself while pacing in Aella's lucky two-inch magenta pumps.

The plan was ingenious and the entire palace was in on it too. I am to dress up and pose as the organizer of the Selection and try to see how the girls are really like while my presence was absent. That and I'd really like to see what those girls looked like without layers of makeup. Though the plan included me dressing up as a woman, prosthetic make up, and two-inch pumps, my gut told me that this plan was going to work really well.

When I pitched the idea to the family during a dinner not too many nights before, dear old popsicle gave me the most confused look he had ever seen while mother had almost spilled water up her nose, dying of laughter. They both were hesitant with the idea especially when it wasn't really accustomed for the crowned prince and future king of the country to dress up in drag but with a lot of convincing , they caved with a condition : they said that this would be the first and last time I'd be pulling this kind of stunt.

I mean wouldn't they want me to know the girls' true colors? What if they weren't like mom who was blunt enough to insult dad in.. oh I don't know, Maybe within 10 minutes of meeting each other. Everybody knew how my parents met, a faithful encounter in the palace gardens, how father had ever so thoughtfully let my mother out into the garden where she had began sobbing. How he stayed collected in the face of a crying and perhaps very angry woman. How romantic.

Valentina ate it up , she said that the plan seemed marvelous to add to the makeover special. Valentina was Miss Silvia's daughter who loved to publicize and plan the Selection. Who no better to do it than Silvia's own daughter? Valentina happily contacted some prosthetic make up specialists to create the perfect disguise for me. The process was a little messy but me and Valentina agreed that it was worth it.

"Selection-Selection.. Seeee-llliiiiieeeeeeeek-shiyon." I chanted while taking off Aella's pumps and placing them inside their box. Those shoes should be some kind of torture technique. "Note to self, use high heels to torture prisoners for interrogation when king ." I chuckled finally placing the top on the box and hiding it on top of the wardrobe. Checking the time, I began putting on my socks and shoes being that it was close to dinner time. As I made my way to the dining hall, I had recalled that I had to call my sister, Amily, as well.

"Hello? Is there any intelligent life in here?" I mocked opening up the door and turning the light switch on.

"Micah! No! The light… it hurts!" hissed my sister as she covered her eyes with the book she was reading. As I read the title, it made sense why my sister had suddenly started acting nocturnal. Another romantic vampire novel had captured her devotion like many other books before it had.

"Mily, it's time for dinner. You have to eat." I said while poking her with a ruler I found at her feet.

"Get me some Blood Oranges for dinner. I'm not going anywhere until I find out what is to happen to Beau and Veronique's lovechild's Parthean's boyfriend!" she retorted waving her arms up. I understood that she was a hardcore reader but neglecting her own basic needs was a little too much. This happened one too many times and I had just about enough of this habit.

"Mily, Stop killing yourself with these characters! You have a life you know, and a very lucky one in fact. Now get up, clean up, and wake up! " I commanded trying to give her a serious look.

"You look like you're constipated." Amily laughed as she held her sides. "Fine, you got me. Please do tell mother and father that I shall be a little late since I actually will try to dress up for dinner." She added as she picked up the rest of the book series in her arms and trudged on to the hall.

"Alright Mily, and for the record, I do not look constipated when I try to look serious!" For someone with such scrawny arms, she could have the strength to carry an entire library with just her right arm. Emil would have his hands or rather his library full with her.

After successfully getting my sister to leave her den, I finally started heading to my original destination, the dining room. Entering the room, I started to enjoy the silence that filled it, relishing in the tranquility of the room without the sounds of chattering women and heels clicking on the marble. I took the seat next to my mother and little brother, Monroe, ruffling up his little mop of red hair and kissing my mother on the forehead, and patting Popsicle in the back.

"So Micah, Are you ready for the Report tomorrow?" mother asked indulging herself in some pasta. Mother had a love for pasta and we all had to blame Princess Nicoletta for doing so. She had the best recipe after all.

"As I'll ever be mother. I'm just getting that sinking feeling every time I try to think about it." I replied. Truth be told, I still wasn't mentally ready for this. Having 35 of the most beautiful girls the country has to offer under my roof wasn't the worst of situations but it was admittedly nerve wrecking. My answer was followed by a long silence which was broken by my father.

"I've been there before Micah. It won't last long though. The best thing I can say for you is that to don't be so quick to judge those girls. Try to take some time to open yourself to them but if you don't feel anything for some of those girls, don't lead them on. Eliminate them discreetly and- ." My father said trying to use his own experiences as inspiration for the advice before being so annoyingly interrupted by Amily's entrance.

"As you requested, I am alive and awoken!"said Amily strutting while striking poses for her imaginary photographers in the room in a floor length blue ball gown, way overdressed for dinner.

"Oh God." I moaned covering my face with my hand. Even if Amily didn't like to have the glitz and glam of royalty, she just loved to cause a commotion sometimes.

"Well, glad to see you… dressed up for dinner." Mother chuckled as she grabbed my arm to let me see up again.

Father was smiling proudly at Amily as she radiated a kind of confidence we rarely saw in her. Other than looking like a carbon copy of mother, the only thing she shared with her was her love to be brash and had the ability to get away with things. She kissed mom on the cheek, fiddled with Monroe's cheeks , tapped me on the back and finally hug father on her way to her seat. After her entrance, dinner had seemed to be a bore only until popsicle had asked me to follow him to one of our council rooms.

Around the room stood boards with full body pictures, and close up ones as well, several ones catching my eye. "Father, are these the Selected?" I asked walking up and down the room. "Indeed, I just wanted to show you how much we've been working for your Selection to go smoothly. We want you to find something special like what I and your mother found. " Obviously. I wanted something special. Is this going to be some long speech again? "You have a choice to whether or not see their profiles, I suggest you do so you won't be so awestruck with their looks. You know how well you can emote at times. I'll leave you to your decision. " He continued on with a smile while making an exit.

Taking a moment to come to a decision, I decided to just look at a few of them to familiarize myself with them. I took a seat and started scanning just the top of the folders. The first girl that caught his eye was from Zuni, "Katta-Ka-Kattaleya" I tried pronouncing out, hopefully getting the pronunciation right. She had the most alluring eyes that just mesmerized me. Then there was an Artemis who's smile was just amazing. Now I understand why father had told me to look ahead. If the girls in the Selection were like them, he definitely would have started drooling during the Report. "Kimberly, Nerissa, Kathrin, Riley, Camelot, Dove, Catalina , Adele, Lena.. These are a lot of girls." I commented each taking a look at their pictures. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>AN : Howdy Hey guys! Finally finished this first chapter! Yay! Don't worry, I'm still accepting submissions so submit away! I'll be updating on a weekly basis so stay tuned ;3 I kinda shortened what was supposed to happen since I'm leaving 5 more spots for those who still want to add their submissions into the mix. If they aren't sent to me by this week then I'd just use my filler Selected for their places. The next chapter shall be The Report


	3. Chapter 2 : Not Made By Bees

**_Amily_**

"You look ravishing this evening your highness. Hundreds of Illea's youth would want to have the same dress you're wearing tonight." Calpurnia said with a heavy Italian accent as she dabbed my forehead for sweat. "I'm not very sure, Cal. You do know that I don't always show myself during the report. I don't like the attention." Okay maybe I do like the attention but having everyone's eyes on me was just too much to handle. "Prince Emil is lucky to be betrothed to you, Princess. I remember when your mother was Selected, she looked just like you. I even designed the gown you are wearing after the first dress your mother wore on her first Report." She explained while showing me a picture of the deep blue dress.

I was jealous of mother, she was just so flawless in everything she did (including saying that we should dispatch the caste system in live national television). "You're all too kind, Calpurnia. This is as good as it's going to get." I sheepishly replied. I really liked people saying that I looked like my mother; it gave me a sliver of hope that I could maybe be as beautiful as her.

"Excuse me, Princess Amily, you have a call coming from Prince Emil." A guard said as he entered the room with a small phone and handed me the device. "Yes, Emil?" I answered. "Hello, **honey**, Are you getting ready for the Report tonight?" Emil asked smoothly. Emil de Monpezat was my future husband but I hated that boy no matter what. He was one of the most annoyingly self-absorbed and deeply shallow people I have ever met. Just because I had a crush on him back when I was 12 ,doesn't mean that he could treat me like a jerk.

"Indeed I am, Emil. Please don't call me honey, I'm not made by bees. How'd you know? Aren't you supposed to be waking up in Swendway right now?" I tried saying in a sugary but sarcastic voice. "I'm supposed to but I'm not in Swendway right now." he said with confusion. "Oh so, where are you right now? Esportugal? France? Greece?" I continued on as I was escorted by Calpurnia to the door to see my worst nightmare standing in the hallway. "Hello hello, love." Said Emil as he opened his arms for me.

"Emil! What are you doing here?!" I said trying to stop the outrage from surfacing on my face as I went forward to give him a hug, hoping I would have enough self-control to not elbow him. "Well, I wanted to visit my beautiful betrothed on a very special evening like this. You don't get to see the Selection Draft live. I even told King Maxon ahead of time. I thought he told you." Emil said holding his arm out as I looped my own around his. "I believe that I had forgotten that fact." Nope, I think I zoned out again when daddy had said that. "Anyways, what matters is that you're here now." I added giving him a small peck on the cheek. If this was the way he wanted to play it, the game between us was so on.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Micah<em>**

Going down the steps of the stairs, I started singing an old song before the great war, taking my time to dance to the music in my head. "Prince Micah! You're needed on the stage as of this instant." Valentina yelled in her burgundy red dress. "I'm sorry, Val." I said as I hurried down the steps to meet her." As I took a look down the hallway, I saw Amily in the arms of Emil, making me smile, the sexual tension between them so thick that I could have cut it with a knife. Those two liked each other a lot; they just didn't know how to show it.

Emil had admitted to me that he had feelings for Amily back when he was 13 but eh, his pride got in the way since he wasn't really used to liking someone. This was a huge blow on his ego.

"Prince Emil, It's very nice to see you again. Princess Amily, You just look gorgeous this evening. Do remember to smile for the photographers tonight; they'll love to see pictures of the future King and Queen of Swendway." Valentina chattered on.

"Don't worry Val, we'll sure give them a show." Amily said squeezing Emil's arm. He's a dead man.

"Well that's great to hear! Now follow me, your parents are already on the stage, waiting for you." Valentina squeaked as she accompanied us, talking our ears off about the publicity for the Selection.

Mother and popsicle were on stage helping each other and fixing invisible flaws in what they were wearing. Father was tucking a strayed hair behind mother's ear as we had approached them. "Emil, how pleasant it is to see you have had a safe flight. I do hope you find your accommodations quite comfortable in the palace." Father had said a little sternly. "They are very comfortable, Sir. I appreciate that the room is just in front of Amily's." Emil replied with a bit of uncertainty since popsicle was giving him scary eyes. I decided to step away from that situation since dear old dad scared me as well.

"Prince Max- I'm sorry, Micah, How are you this evening?" A gray-haired Gavril Fadaye asked. Gavril was an extremely famous host back when my father was very young. I even remembered him interviewing me when I had returned back to living in the palace not too long ago. It was only about 3 years ago when Old Gavril had retired and stepped down from his legendary job, leaving a legacy to his son, Carlisle Fadaye, who in my honest opinion is still a neophyte when it came to hosting and journalism but he was still pretty good in the sense of keeping people interested.

"Nervous, Mr. Fadaye. Tonight's the night I'll know the name of my future wife so erm.. I think you get the idea." I replied. "You know that you shouldn't stutter, your highness. Speak to not impress people but speak for yourself." Gavril chuckled as he patted me on the back and walked to his seat on the council's table.

"Places everyone! 5 minutes until the Report!" Valentina said (or half-yelled) at us. I made my way to my chair which was right beside mother and Amily's , with popsicle and Emil at the ends. As make-up artists swarmed us for last minute touch ups, I started to notice the number of teenage girls in the crowd, hopeful enough to have been Selected. Seeing on my prompter, the Illean Emblem was flashed as our national anthem (sung by my mother) played along. Turning my attention to my father, he began giving updates with our projects and relations with other nations, giving Prince Emil's visit as a very good example of our relations with European nations. Our advisers also gave several updates about our allocated budgets for road construction in Panama and about our school building in Lakedon, Sonage, and Sota. As the advisers wrapped things up, the Master of Ceremonies introduced Carlisle as he made his entrance from the back of the stage.

"Good evening Illea! I believe that every single one of us is just on the edge just to find out who are in the running of becoming Illea's future princess and Queen. Aren't we all?" Carlisle hyped as he walked towards me and my family. "So Queen America, are you excited to meet your future daughter-in-law? " he said cheekily, leaning on her throne. "Very Much So, Carlisle, I'm sure that all of those 35 girls will be like daughters to me just like how the girls were like to Queen Amberly." She answered graciously with sadness. I understood that my mother was very attached to my Grandmother when it was her Selection.

"Would you care sharing to us what was it like when you were Selected, the night when you heard your name called on National Television?" Carlisle continued on. Mother took a moment to recall the moment even taking a deep breath before answering "Well, Carlisle, me and my family were huddled around our television with my sister, May, holding this big bowl of popcorn. When my family and I heard my name called, May tossed the bowl in the air and me and my family were covered in buttery popcorn. Our phone didn't stop ringing for days and dozens of friends and family had visited us, I even noticed some paparazzi outside our doors, some even hiding in my mother's tulip beds." She remembered happily, much to the amusement of the crowd. "How about some words of encouragement for these girls, your highness?"

"Queen Amberly said this and I believe this would still apply to you ladies : Remember this one night ,girls, because this is going to be your last night as a normal girl and of course, remember to be yourself." Mother said warmly to the camera as if she was speaking to every single girl in Illea personally. "and make sure to not knee him in the groin on your first date." She grinned while father and the rest of the crowd had laughed out loud.

"Wise Advice, my Queen. Now, King Maxon, were you there when the girls were drawn?" Carlisle continued on , now turning his attention to my father. "I was, Carlisle. A very diverse and beautiful array of ladies have been chosen and I am very proud that such etherealness belongs to daughters of our nation." Father said downright happy. Well, he sounded happy but I could tell that he was just as nervous as I was through his eyes and with the way he spoke. He tended to use long words when he had a certain anxiety about something.

"That is extremely good to hear, your highness. Princess Amily! You're a sight for sore eyes! I'm very happy to see that you have decided to be present for this special night, and with your fiancée as well. How are you two, doing? " Carlisle addressed to Mily , kissing her hand and shaking Emil's. "We're doing fantastic, Carlisle. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Well, unless Amily was somewhere else. Who wouldn't follow this gorgeous girl's tracks? " Emil answered hugging Mily close to him, geez that guy tried too hard to convince a crowd. "It's always a pleasure to witness the Report , especially on a night like this and I am sure Emil and I will be happily welcoming each and every single girl here. " Amily shyly said as she held Emil's hand tightly which earned Emil a death glare from popsicle .

"You two are just the most adorable thing I have ever seen! Well, aren't they huh, huh?" Carlisle said turning to the crowd. A chorus of cheers and applause followed, making Amily and Emil blush together. I did have to agree on that, they were the cutest little thing I've seen since I got a puppy. "Finally, Prince Micah, Would you like to describe your current feelings at the moment?" he addressed to me. How was I really feeling? It felt like I was sinking, like something was weighing me down. I felt like running away, changing my identity to Juan Veloso, and living my life out somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle as a fisherman. I wanted to just live alone somewhere far away from all of this. "I sure am excited! I really can't wait to see these girls. I'll take my father's word and hope that I won't start to drool or even have a nosebleed when I see them." I tried saying convincingly. Carlisle had chuckled and handed me his handkerchief "Well, I sure hope you won't your highness, you'd ruin your suit.".

"Now for the moment we've all been waiting for, Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the Selected Daughters of Illea! Get ready ladies because your whole world is going to change for the best when you hear your name." Carlisle said as he made his way to a desk on the side. As I looked at my prompter, the Illean symbol was flashed and the screen turned black with a small box where there was live footage of me.

"Let us Congratulate and Celebrate the following young ladies!"

"Miss Kimberly Hollingsworth of Kent, 4" He first said as a picture of a girl with glasses had appeared on the screen.

"Miss Liliana Ramsey of Lakedon, 2" I knew who she was, A famous athlete as well as a mathematical scholar. She was no doubt one of the tallest contestants, with being half an inch shorter than me.

"Miss Nikita Café of Sonage, 3"

"Miss Dove Churchill of Fennley, 4"

"Miss Kattaleya Valencinia of Zuni, 7"

"Miss Nerissa Baker of Yukon, 3"

"Miss Camelot Moon of Belcourt, 3"

"Miss Kathrin Alexander of Clermont, 7"

"Miss Artemis Galatas of Tammins, 4"

As I continued on looking at the screen intensely, Amily had then poked me. "Micah, Micah!" she whispered. "You're drooling." She said as she pointed to the corner of her mouth. I then wiped my saliva off with my sleeve and smiled shyly to the camera.

"Miss Andelaide Royce of Sota, 3"

"Miss Luna Barely of Paloma, 2"

"Miss Aurelia Zimmer of St. George, 2"

"Miss Lena Paradiso of Waverly, 6"

"Miss Catalina De Rivera of Denbeigh, 5"

"Miss Riley Burgess of Likely, 3"

"Miss Jemica Chandler of Midston, 5"

"Miss Adele Fleming of Dominica, 5"

"Miss Cassia Cooks of Bonita, 5"

"Miss Dale Montgomery of Sumner, 3"

"Miss Ivory Walsh of Dakota, 4"

"Miss Viola Anderson of Bankston, 3"

"Miss Mariette Chateaux of Whites, 2"

"Miss Elara Ilyme of Angeles, 3"

"Miss Rhiannon Gaynor of Labrador, 5"

"Miss Chanson Burgundy of Carolina, 2" I tried to keep my anger from surfacing. I couldn't believe my ears and eyes. It was Chanson, the girl so responsible for humiliating me back in middle school. Trying to keep myself collected, my ears started buzzing and I then blocked everything away. I concentrated on trying to give some nice reactions to the next girls but I was so close to striking the prompter and walking away.

"I congratulate our Selected daughters of Illea! Prince Micah, would you like to say anything to the Selected?" Carlisle said pulling me back to reality. I gave a smile looking directly at the camera and warmly said "I can't wait to meet each and every one of you and I hope that maybe one of us would find something magical." .

"There you have it folks! Tune in to the next Report where we have a small special for the Selection. Good Evening and Long live Illea!" Carlisle said as my prompter's screened turned black. "Are you okay?" said Mother as she approached me, rubbing my head. She knew me to well to understand when I was angry or uncomfortable. "It was just, mom, it was that girl. It was the girl that ridiculed me before." I said placing my head between my hands. "Not here, Micah. Let's go inside." She said rubbing my back and going with me into the palace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amily<em>**

"I can't believe you said that." I said as we walked to our rooms. "I don't know what you mean." Emil replied non-chalantly looking at me straight in the eye and smiling. God, he had the clearest eyes and the nicest teeth. No, just because he looks like Joseph from Blue Moon and is your cast for him doesn't mean that you can like him. But don't you do like him? Wait, No I don't. "Just so you know, we're only doing this so that Swendway and Illea would be united together. Our Norswendans really do have a lot of respect for you Illeans." He added. He was right, well, half-way there. I was only supposed to marry Emil for Swendway's dowry which was enough to improve our educational systems here in Illea. I only agreed to it so that all of Illea would have better libraries. I knew that the children of Illea deserved to know the beauty books held. It wasn't the first marriage to Swendway though. My ancestor, Gregory Illea had shipped off his daughter, Katherine to marry the first Emil de Monpezat. Of course, me and Emil the second weren't related. The Norswendan royal family had the same misfortune as ours. Katherine Illea, King Emil, and their daughter Antonella, perished in a freak boating accident, or so they said. Some speculated that it was a plot executed by Emil the first's cousin thrice removed, who was next in line after him. We walked in silence until we came across Micah looking disheveled and worried.

"Hey Mike, what's wrong?" Emil asked but all Micah did was wave at us as he continued on and into his room. Emil then took a look at me as I reflected the same confused look he had on his face. "Let him be, he just needs his space." I said as we continued on to our rooms. "Hey Emil, I appreciate that you really flew to Illea just to support Micah, I think he really needs all the man-support he needs." I said as I turned to him. "Why do you have to always be mean to me, Emil?" I asked out of the blue. "Because I like to annoy you. " He said as he planted a kiss on my forehead that it filled me in a warm feeling. I knew there was something more than that but there was a certain magic in our dynamic that I wanted to keep.

* * *

><p>AN: Phew! That was a long one. Anywhos, I've left around 10 more spots for Ocs, so submit awaaaay yo~ Eyyyyy Prince Emil makes his appearance this chappie and do expect for more surprise guests for man-support in the incoming chapters. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and characters and of course, your support. Stay pretty everybody!


	4. Chapter 3 : Still Here For the Food

_**Micah**_

"Come to think of it, how about we just cancel the Selection or maybe postpone it? I'd really love to go to Honduragua right now and visit Grandma Adele! I think Monroe would like that too!" I reasoned out with father. Tomorrow was the day when the Selected were to arrive here in the palace and I'd pretty much start going undercover for a day.

"Micah Aloysius Schreave, you aren't chickening out , are you?" mother said as she took her seat on the dinner table.

"Of course I'm chickening out! Dad, how did it feel to have a lot of pretty girls under one roof? Don't you think this is going to be intimidating for me? I have a good feeling they're just going to try and be plastic to me, like aren't you guys afraid of that too? What if they're rebels? What if they're here to assassinate Monroe?" I ranted on turning the attention to Monroe as I squished his cheeks in front of them.

"Poor Little Monroe! Don't you think he's a crown jewel? We shouldn't let anyone harm this little bundle- "

"Micah, I'm getting tired of this kind of reasoning. It's annoying and immature. You are being paranoid, no one's gonna assassinate anybody. Now cut it off, this is one of the duties you have as crowned prince of Illea and you have to choose a daughter of Illea to marry." Father said, striking his fist on the table. Okay, maybe I was being paranoid but who wouldn't be? My non-existent love life depended on what would happen in this Selection.

"I'm sorry father. I guess you can say that I am just really tense because of the Selection. Finding someone you love within a group of strangers isn't as easy as it was for you two." I said less enthusiastically.

"Micah, it never is easy. Love that is. From everything I've read, there will always be some kind of conflict in it. It's cliché but it's a normal thing in life. Best part is that you'll never know where and when. Take for example Daenarys Targaryen from this really ancient book I read, she didn't really expect that she'd be married off to a chieftain but eventually she fell in love with him." Amily babbled sadly as she picked on the food on her plate.

"Don't go emotional on me, sis. We get that you're sad that Emil had to go back to Swendway and stuff but don't bring it here to the dining table." I chuckled as Amily shot me some curse sign from another book series.

"Alrighty everybody! We have big big plans for tomorrow! I've personally contacted all of the Selected and all of them are ready for tomorrow's send off special. The make-up artists will arrive here at 7 am sharp tomorrow your highness. The prosthetics will look Fantabulous on you!" Valentina chirped in her British accent as she popped through the small creak in the door of the dining hall. I definitely was looking forward for the disguisification process.

"Well, alright Val, Thank you for that update." Mother said as she dismissed Valentina.

Well, we had to enjoy our last meal alone in the palace, not to mention that this is the last time I'd be a bachelor. They said that I shouldn't really try too hard, the girls are coming here to compete for either me, my crown, or maybe even the food in the palace. Heck, my mother stayed here for the food, wouldn't blame her too.

"Still here for the food, Micah, but more for your dad." Mother said while holding my father's hand.

"How did you?"

"You were thinking out loud again." She said laughing even more.

"Oh right." I said sheepishly.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry to all y'allz for this really short chapter! I promise I'll make it up in the next which is going to be around 2 weeks from now since I'm having major exams next week and I unfortunately will be losing my laptop rights. Again, thank you to all my supporters! Don't worry, I'm not quitting any time soon! I've got everything planned so don't worry.

In our next chapter, you'll be seeing that Micah's going to have a make-over for himself! (or should I call it a "Mic-ahver , sorry if you don't understand this pun :P) Stay beautiful everybody!


	5. Chapter 4 : Blown Away

**_Liliana Ramsey_**

Leaving home felt like the hardest thing to do. I seriously couldn't hold back tears while the governor of Lakedon had carried the ceremony on. My mother couldn't have held back tears either or maybe the wind had blown something into her eyes. The wind in Lakedon almost made you feel like you were going to be blown away.

"Lady Ramsey is certainly one of Lakedon's greatest outputs! Not only is she one of Illea's greatest athletes and is already eligible for the Olympic Games for Track and Field! She had however given up her Olympic training for the moment to compete for the Prince's affection. How about a round of applause for her sacrifice for the betterment of Illea?" he spoke as he tried to sugarcoat who I was. It was difficult to give up my slot for the training but I guess I didn't have a choice.

It was the people of Illea who wanted me to join the Selection. I don't even get why I had even shot to sudden stardom. My family were just simple sevens when I had started getting popular with Illean collegiate sports forums. Such popularity had actually boosted me up the caste system and even made me a two! The money from endorsements was great for my family. My dad and mom didn't have to work on the roads anymore and we had better living conditions, I could even send my little sister, Rhianna to a really good private school.

In my thoughts I had somehow phased out when the governor had asked me for some words of thanks for the people of Lakedon and for Illea, clearing my throat I began to say "I don't know how to begin this so I'm probably gonna say what's on the top of my head. Thank you all for the support and love you have shown to me especially to my family. Mama, Papa, I am so thankful for the opportunities you had provided for me even if they weren't the most expensive, they were your best. Just a lot of Thank yous to everyone! I really hope I can make all of you – WHOA!". The carnation in my hair had been blown away as I tried to grab it.

"Well, I guess I have to say that I am just blown away with all your support and I hope I can make you proud. Thank you!" I said to make up for the little fault in the weather.

"A very heartfelt speech, Lady Liliana!" the governor said. "Don't worry, we have another carnation to place into your hair." he whispered to me. "Now, join me as we send off Lady Liliana" he continued on as the Illean anthem had begun playing by the band.

Stepping off the stage I was then approached by my family, Mama and Papa had hugged me, crying even more, telling me of how proud they were of me and no matter what, they always will be. Rhianna seemed to be the nonchalant one. She told me to ask Prince Micah about Prince Fiyero of Esportugal aka her crush. It was funny enough how she fawned over him and that he was around my age. As my aide lead me to the car, the crowd and photographers had began crowding us which really did cause a slight anxiety in me.

**_Nikita Café _**

My send-off ceremony had felt disastrous. I get why a lot of people had gotten pissed and angry at me. I know that I am rounder than your average girl but did those twig witches really have to yell some really mean words? God, I wish I had gotten security to execute them or something.

Walking into the airport and getting into our waiting area, I had found out that the three other Selected contestants had arrived before me. There was Liliana Ramsey, the poor seven who had shot to fame for her athletic talents. I forgot the other two girls but I could tell that I was the heaviest among the Selected already. I don't even know why they Selected me too, everybody hates me for my weight as if being fat was the worst thing I could be. At least I'm a decent person who doesn't heckle people for a totally offensive reason.

A girl with extremely long jet black hair in a tight high ponytail and bright sapphire blue eyes had greeted me first, she seriously had the cutest little cheeks you'd want to pinch whenever she smiled. She introduced herself as Sabrina Bellaza from Atlin. She seemed to be so plastic to me but I could actually feel her genuine kindness in her aura.

The other girl who happened to have a light brown hair and grey eyes, waved at me and Sabrina had introduced her as Luna Barely from Paloma, she was undeniably one of the most beautiful of the Selected even if she was petite.

Another aide had greeted us and escorted us to our plane, I had then noticed how different the four of us are from our shoes. Sabrina wore hidden wedge sneakers which allowed her to look taller and more elegant than before as she walked but she happened to still remain as bubbly. A red tulip was in her hair but she often had to adjust it because it kept on falling due to her bouncy/jumpy walk. Luna wore a daisy in her hair and complemented it with 5 inch silver heels which made her look at most 5'6" tall. Liliana wore running shoes, typical. I bet it was one of her endorsement deals to wear those during her send-off ceremony.

Sabrina continued on talking to me, even on the plane ride, telling me some basic stuff about her. She's the eldest of two siblings, her brother being 10 years younger than her. She's a director's assistant who hopes to get a gig as an actress. She loves to sing and act apparently. She did spark my interest when she said she loved reading books.

"I like reading too. It makes me feel like I'm experiencing those kinds of things. I love reading Vancamp House series!" I answered back. Sabrina then took out the entire Vancamp House series out of her backpack squealing about how much she adores the story's protagonist Colin Kinder, a wizard who struggles to balance the good and bad energies surrounding him.

"I personally like Georgia Frank more. She seems to have had the best character development within the series." I replied.

"Do you think that Princess Amily likes the Vancamp House series?" Sabrina asked as she tucked away her books. "Hey Luna,Liliana! What do you think of Princess Amily? I personally think that she may seem a little intimidating, cause you know, she's a princess, but I think she can be an ally." She chattered on.

"Um, I think Amily's okay." Luna said in a bored tone, turning her attention to the window. Liliana was the one who went to the seat across me and Sabrina and shrugged. "I've met Amily once, she's pretty decent but she's kinda like a loner." Liliana said, Sabrina nodded along. "I just hope she treats us well." I said.

The rest of the flight went along more quietly as Sabrina had busied herself with reading the first book of the Vancamp House series : "The Just Jester" and Liliana and Luna having a conversation of their own and I just felt totally out of place again.

**_Sabrina Bellaza_**

The airport was super crowded! There seemed to have been hundreds of people waiting there and cheering for us when our plane landed. I felt so lucky to experience this. Walking down the little staircase of the plane, the cheers seemed to have gotten louder. Majority of the posters had been for Luna and Liliana, well I wouldn't be surprised, those two seemed to have really big fan bases for A. being really pretty and B. being a model/celebrity.

I was really glad that Nikita had a fair amount of posters too, I had noticed that she was one of the few of the selected who had meat on her bones. Walking down the laid out red carpet felt so surreal, walking by the crowd asking for pictures, selfies and autographs, I saw a couple dozen girls wearing their hair in a high pony tail like mine, holding posters supporting me saying "She's ready for the highness with her pony tail!".

I couldn't help but smile and feel so elated with this kind of support. One of the little girls, who seemed to be around 5, I stopped to have a picture and autograph seemed to have just cried so I had asked her why she looked so glum, she then had replied to me saying that she doesn't know how to tie her hair in a pony tail like mine, which melted me. I then asked her to step into the red carpet with me as I took out one of my styling combs and hairsprays, and of course one of my many scrunchies.

As I stooped down to her height, I began combing her honey blonde hair into a ponytail just like mine and in a matter of around 2 minutes, I finished her look. I then took out a small mirror out of my bag and showed her my handiwork; she then started jumping up and down and hugged me for the ponytail saying that now she looks just like me. One of the guards had then tapped me on the shoulder telling me that I had to go now, before saying good bye to the kid, I handed her the comb I used and said "Remember that you are always beautiful, little lady, and don't let anyone doubt that." Cliché-ness and all.

I then walked to the other Selected as Luna and Liliana had began slowly applauding me. "Nice thing you did there Sab." Luna said a little sarcastically. Liliana just said that what I did was cute. Nikita patted me on the back saying that even if it looked like I was trying to kiss up to the crowd, I really did look genuine to everyone. Well, at least I was getting my message right, I wanna inspire people.

* * *

><p>AN: Howdy Hey readers! Sorry I haven't been very punctual with my updates, I actually found time to write a chap within exam week so yay! Firstly, Thank you to all my lovely supporters! You guys are awesome! Secondly, I think my update schedule is going to be random now BUT I'll always try my best to update asap. So in this Chapter, I've decided to go with some Selected's POVs so yeap, no Micah YET. This is part 1 of the Plane ride and all that, I'm gonna write up part 2 a little later on with more Selected POVs! Liliana, Nikita, and Sabrina are all my characters because I kinda felt a little more comfortable writing them up while testing out my 1st person POV writing. So next chap, will feature the Submitted OCs so YAY!

Then we shall make some cuts... some... hair cuts and make-overs! In other news, I'm having a little contest about Micah's make over, you're not gonna guess his post-make over look, but his look before it! I wanna see your guesses and whoever guesses it first and right, gets... the First Date of the Selection and of their choice~ So guess guess away in the reviews! Announcement of the winner will be revealed when I PM you secretly.

Lastly, I will be posting face claims for the Royal Family in my profile so you should go check it out soon~

Arcus out and stay lovely and beautiful people!


	6. Chapter 5 : Trouble in the Airport

**_Micah_**

I continue on to face the mirror as the stylist starts taking out the foil in my hair, her helium-filled voice making the experience feel a little more irritating. Being the Prince of Illea, I'm supposed to have an image to uphold and with the Selection being a whole new chapter in my life, they supposed it was time for me to have a new look.

Valentina stood behind me, observing if this new color in my hair actually did suit me. I wasn't very comfortable at all with the ghastly smell of the dye running up nostrils. As the stylist finished washing my hair, she took out this huge dryer and placed it over my head. With that, the stylist seemed to have disappeared from my line of sight though I still sensed her presence and heard her annoying voice speak to Valentina, perhaps talking about the make-overs for the 35 girls coming over to the palace.

So my future wife happened to be arriving in the palace today, sounds exciting if not there were 35 girls to choose from. At least my drag plan supposedly would help me narrow things down with the girls but who knows what might happen. I might actually like all of them though it was unlikely. I do had to keep in mind that I had a target to eliminate as soon as she came to the palace, Chanson.

**_Camelot Moon_**

Coming down from the plane had seemed a little intimidating, with the crowds yelling and screaming our names. I had to say I was taken aback by the support of these people whom I didn't even know. I then started walking down the carpet too nervous to interact with these people.

"Hey Camelot! You don't want wanna miss this action! Everybody's extremely nice!" Chanson yelled at me as she took countless pictures with the crowd, her pearly white grin shining with so much happiness. Chanson seemed like a really nice person when I met her about a few hours ago. Her maroon hair contrasting her delicate fading blue eyes and naturally graceful posture had made me a little nervous about her since she'd seem like some tough competition but from the moment she shook my hand, I knew that she seemed genuinely happy to meet me.

Taking Chanson's command into thought I began getting closer to the crowd, stopping by to autograph and take pictures with them. The noise of the place just seemed ear-piercing but the happiness and the mood of the people pushed me to continue on with interacting with them.

The mood had suddenly changed when I heard Chanson scream when some grubby guy had his hands on her chest, making me, Kimberly, Veronica, and Kathrin run to her as security had hit the man with their batons and another pulling Chanson away from that atrocity. Chanson definitely looked shaken as Kathrin Alexander of Clermont began consoling her, patting her on the back and talking to her about those kinds of creeps will definitely land themselves in jail. Kimberly Hollingsowrth who happened to be from Kent had then spoke to me as we walked down the carpet escorted by more security and an aide. Veronica just shook her head looking shaken as well, daring not to speak to anymore of the crowd.

Waiting in the limousine, the tension between the four of us had only gotten thicker as an emergency nurse had taken Chanson out to check if the pervert had hurt her in any way. Fortunately, Chanson was unharmed and she maintained her composure once more.

"Don't worry about me guys. This isn't the first time a guy groped me. I really am fine, nothing to worry. Now let's get excited for those make-overs we're supposed to have!" Chanson assured us as the limousine had just started moving. I wondered if Chanson had been a subject of objectification in her school in Carolina. She was pretty and of really great form which made me think that maybe some perverted football player must've done something like that to her.

"Make-Overs you say?" Kimberly had asked, looking a little confused.

"Yeap! I heard from my auntie's grandma's nephew's daughter, who happened to be in Queen America's Selection! They say that they want to enhance what we have and to make us more presentable on camera." Chanson confirmed as she tossed her extremely long hair behind her.

"I hope they really do something about my hair! I'm so tired of this color. I mean, straight hair with bangs are totally out of style already. I need me a little more bounce." Kathrin remarked enthusiastically, earning her a laugh from everybody in the car, including the driver.

"How about you Cam? What do you think they'd do to you during the make overs?" Kimberly asked intently, leaning a little bit to me.

"I have no idea at all. I just want to keep myself really natural I guess." I replied. Well, that's what seemed to be what I thought. I always liked myself with my long brown hair , it's a look I kept for a really long time and I wasn't very sure what I'd look like with any other style.

"You do have a point. I do assume Prince Micah would like to meet someone a 100% themselves. Then again, maybe Prince Micah seems different from what he seems to be like on TV." Veronica said. I didn't even know she was listening in. She seemed to zone out a lot.

"Chanson, you come from Carolina. Had you ever met Micah when he was studying in Public School? According to his old footage, he said he studied in the same town as you did." Veronica inquired.

"I don't think so, Ronny. I never really interacted with people back in school." Chanson said, a little embarrassed.

"It's alright. Oh look we're near the palace already!" Kim said as she neared the window. Looking within another window myself, I was astounded by the large structure looking as if it came out from a fairy tale or even a book.

"I can't believe we're going to live here! It feels like it's too good to be true!" Kathrin said excitedly. I had to agree with her. Just from the outside, the palace looked luxurious, the inside would definitely be even more luxurious. The car had then entered the gate and the gardens just looked so beautiful, rows of dozens of flowers, their names I couldn't even remember.

By the time we arrived in the palace's main steps, a rather odd looking woman was waiting for us.

* * *

><p>AN: Howdy hey readers! Firstly, I'm so happy with Kiera's announcement about the new books! Squeee! I just can't! I can't wait to read the Heir!

Secondly, thank you to all my readers and followers! Your support is what inspires me to continue to write! Exams are finally done and I thought I should surprise y'all with another Chapter this week! So yay! Unfortunately, updates aren't gonna be that frequent since I have a lot of things to do now that it's our second quarter of the year. Don't worry! I'm not quitting! If your character didn't appear in this chapter, it doesn't mean I didn't like them, I just chose several random characters~ So yeap! Stay Beautiful everybody and don't forget to favorite, follow and review! :D


	7. Chapter 6 : Salon-ageddon

**_Thank you to Sabrina317, SelectionLoverForever,shadeslayerprincess111_**_ (Go check out her awesome fanfiction! It's totally something you should totally read!), __**RainSpell, **__**Dl9571**__**, Emimawi, **__**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest for Reviewing! and to Dl9571, Ibelieveinprincess,Kassidy10, Rainspell, Sabrina317, coralsea25, everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest, livelong-andprosperb1tch, selectionprincess59, and shadeslayerprincess111 for favoriting! Finally my greatest thanks to 4Love4Love4, Dl9571, Emimawi, Headless Gummy Bear, Ibelieveinprincesses , Kassidy10, Rachael torie b, RosemaryAlysse, Sabrina317, everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest, livelong-andprosperb1tch, selectionprincess59, and shadeslayerprincess111 for following! You guys are the reason why I continue on to write~! :D **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amily<em>**

"So, they're here." I paced around my older brother, Micah, though he practically looked like a completely different person, minus the prosthetics making him look more matronly. His golden hair once fashioned into a ponytail, now was short at its sides though a pomp of hair poofed up his head and was covered by this realistic looking ebony wig. I swear, even in 2-inch pumps, he really did seem intimidating.

"I know and I've already met some of them. Some guards told me that one of them encountered some perv in the airport." He replied to me, balancing on those pumps. "Do you know who?" I asked, intrigued about which of those girls had that unfortunate encounter. "I haven't the slightest idea. How about ask Valentina?" Micah said. I wouldn't want to be the one to disturb Valentina while she was in her zone. Then again, I was Princess and I could get away with disturbing her. She wouldn't actually yell at me. "Sounds like a plan. She's in the Women's room right?"

"Yeap, I'm heading there myself. Wait, aren't you prohibited to go to the women's room to meet the Selected?" Micah asked as he started walking to the women's room with me. "Nope, it's not my Selection. Mother even told me that I needed to go and meet them, said that it might even boost their morale on winning your heart. I could get in there and start serving them tea and cakes for all they cared. Which actually would sound divine but I'm really full right now. " I chuckled along as we reached the room.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Amily." He laughed along. I liked not making any sense, it distorts the normal perception of life. "I know it doesn't. So Michelle, care to introduce me to the ladies?" I continued on. "Of course." He said but then cleared his throat and repeated what he just said in a highly pitched voice which kinda sounded like a parody of Valentina's own voice. "Excuse me Ladies! Can I please get all of your attention over here? There's someone who'd like to meet you all~!" Micah said as we both entered the room. Everybody had continued on with their work until one of the girls gave a gasp and pointed to our direction, then everybody did.

It seemed like my presence kinda made the girls become more conscious of themselves since I saw a lot of back straighten in their chairs. The room was in havoc, like salon-ageddon. Hairsprays, dyes, curlers, and hair, lots and lots of hair was scattered around the floor. "Ladies, may I present to you, Prince Micah's sister, Princess Amily Margarita Singer Schreave!" he introduced as I gave a small curtsy. Judging from the pictures, it seems that these girls did not disappoint. They looked so much more beautiful in person, making me feel more insecure about my own looks.

A chorus of good afternoons from the girls followed, accompanied by the staff's greetings. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, everybody. Do continue on with what you're doing. I can't wait to see all of your work and make overs when they're finished." I said as I started walking around towards where Valentina was. "How do you always seem to make everybody like your presence?" Micah asked as he scurried behind me. "I don't know. I think it's a red head thing, like mom. Mary had told me that so many people were charmed by mother when she was just a Selected."

"Hey Valentina. Hope you don't mind me dropping by, I just wanted to know what the girls looked like, before all that glitzy glammy kind of stuff was added to them." I said as I placed my elbow on her shoulder. "Erm, not at all your highness." Valentina said , concealing the annoyance in her voice though her eyes practically were imagining me getting set on fire. That lady had a huge temper but she knew how to conceal her feelings and hold back her tongue when needed, which was probably all the time since me, Micah, and Aella used to bug her about everything.

"Great. So tell me, who seems to go strong among the girls? Any stand outs?" I whispered as I followed her around the room. She was checking every station, talking to some of the stylists about the girls and their make overs and if they were finished so that the girls waiting at a small bench could get their own make overs done. "It's too early, your highness. They've barely been here for a day and they haven't been quite aware that they already had met the prince." Valentina whispered along. "Alrighty. So… should I be doing something?" I asked as Valentina was checking out a girl's make up. Well, mother told me to interact with them but I guess I wanted Valentina's thumbs up.

"Why don't you try to entertain the girls sitting on the waiting bench? They're all done with their make overs and I guess you can help show them to their rooms. I believe that they'd appreciate your presence there plus your mother told me to allow you to do so too. The Ladies' names are all written on the front of the room and they're all wearing their pins so touring them around the palace and bringing them to their rooms would be a piece of cake for you." She replied directing her hand to point where the bench was while gesturing one of her own assistants to hand be a clipboard where all the things I needed to say was written.

"Alrighty then, Val. See you later~" I said. Yeah, making friends with girls who might probably use her as a way to get close to Micah. That's gonna be a breeze. "Okay, don't chicken out now, Ams. You just have to put your diplomatic look and voice. Sound all business-y and all that kind of stuff so they think you're normal and not a complete recluse like Boo Radley from the Grapes of Wrath.. wait, no.. Boo was from To Kill a Mockingbird." I thought along while making a slight detour by checking myself in the mirror.

"Good afternoon, looks like your make overs have gone remarkably well. As you all know I'm Princess Amily and I'm here to escort and tour you all around the palace. But first things first, could you each please introduce yourselves?" I said as I stood in front of them, trying to not shake in my kitten heels. There were about 5 girls sitting on the waiting seats, introducing themselves as Artemis Galatas of Tammins, Nerissa Baker of Yukon, Lena Paradiso of Waverly, Cassia Cooks of Bonita and Ivory Walsh of Dakota. Each of them looked so pretty compared to myself that I tried tucking my hair behind my ear and a noticeable feature among them was that they each had green eyes. "Did you any of you notice that you each have green eyes?" I blurted out. Sugar Honey Iced Tea! I shouldn't have said that. It sounded too weird. The girls took a look at each other and all giggled.

"That's a mighty observant thing to notice, Princess Amily." Ivory had said while the others laughed and nodded in agreement. "Thank you. So shall we get going?" I asked as I gestured to one of the doors out of the Women's Room. Maybe getting to know these girls wouldn't actually be hard at all. Each of them seemed very approachable and friendly. "Maybe you shouldn't trust them completely, yet. Ams. Remember, this is a competition and you're probably a good strategy to go with."

* * *

><p>AN : I'm so sorry guys but the past weeks have been so hectic and it's just been so difficult to write since I basically am buried under homeworks and scripts to memorize. I originally was able to work a 14,000 word chapter from the past 8 days but unfortunately, it disappeared from my computer and only around 10% of it was saved. I'm so sorry for the long wait everybody but I'm trying my best to make it up in Chpater 7! Stay beautiful and don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite 3! Love y'allz!


	8. Chapter 7 : Lovable but Independent

Omg Hi remaining readers that have actually waited for more than a month for me to update. I know I'm a horrible horrible person for disappearing and stuff but I totally have a few good reasons why. First, it's been a hectic competition season for the cheer dance competition but Yaaaay! We won champions! Yeah! Secondly, I have an upcoming play production which has been taking a lot of my time away. I seriously couldn't have found time to write cause I'd have probably been asleep by then. So In this Chapter, I basically place it in 3 POVS and that is Artemis Galatas , Cassia Cooks, and Kathrin Marion AlexanderThis is about maybe 3,000 words because y'allz deserves it for being such kind readers for not killing me for being horrible at updating. So on Micah's hair thing… basically, his hair was actually shoulder length long, like long enough to tie in a ponytail. In the next Chapter, we're going to feature more characters (hopefully).

These people are seriously the best even if I suck at consistently updating. My greatest, deepest, and most fangirliest thanks to WaffleManiac, 4Love4Love4, shadeslayerprincess111, SelectionLoverForever, Dl9571, Emimawi, Sabrina317, Kassidy10. And shout out to my newest reviewers: Smiley Face, coralsea25, and pmollymay! Welcome to the club!

**Artemis Galatas**

Seeing one of the members of the Royal family in person was surprising in a good way I guess. Princess Amily still looked the same as she always does during the weekly Reports but seeing her for the first time and even giving me and a couple of other Selected a tour of the palace felt like she was talking to a ghost. Amily kept a demure but stoic stance whenever she paused to give us an introduction to the different rooms in the palace, her facial expression looked tired. I guess she acted this way, just too quiet. As we walked past the dining room, a small figure began running towards our direction, A boy who bore a great resemblance to her except he had cool blue eyes rather than Amily's boring dark ones.

"Monroe!" Amily exclaimed as she tried picking up the chubby little boy though I'm pretty sure that the boy was more than half of Amily's own weight. So that was Prince Monroe, the second in line to the throne after the ever so unpresent Prince Micah. "Hey Amily, who are these pretty girls?" the young prince questioned as Amily kneeled down to his eye level. "They're the Selected for Micah's Selection. " she answered glancing around. "Where's Beth? Isn't she supposed to be watching over you?" Amily added. Monroe shook his head. I was impressed, the kid seemed advanced for the look of his age. "I'm sorry Ladies but I need the five of you to wait here while I looked for one of staff to watch over Monroe, your patience is greatly appreciated." Amily bluntly said, walking off from our sight, with Monroe holding her hand.

"Don't you think Monroe is just the cutest little thing?" one of the other Selected whispered to me. Based from what I had remembered, she was Cassia Cooks of Bonita. She was one of the Selected who had not really touched anything about her. Her black hair looked natural in cleaner curls which did really did contrast with her pale skin.

"Yeah, I guess he's cute. " I nodded along.

"If Prince Monroe is this cute, I can't imagine how dashing Prince Micah would be when we meet him tomorrow!" she squealed making the one of the other Selected join in on us.

"Hi! I haven't properly introduced myself! I'm Ivory, Ivory Walsh and from what I've read on your pins, you guys are Cassia Cooks and Artemis Galatas." Ivory spoke as shook both our hands consecutively.

"Glad to meet you." Cassia said with a smile.

"Can you actually believe that we've already met two of the royal family? Gaaaah! Monroe's so cute, he reminds me of my little brother. " she rambled along animatedly. Her presence actually seemed fun and effervescent compared to Amily's aura –cold and distant. "By the way, I like your gowns." She continued on.

"Thanks. Do you love the color purple too?" I said comparing that both Cassia and Ivory were wearing purple gowns though they both were as different as can be. Cassia wore a structural mermaid styled dress with a bottom that bursted right after her thighs. Ivory wore a lighter colored day dress with purple lace sleeves with it ending at her knees

"Purple will never be my favorite color but a lot of people say that Purple is a good color for me. I still dislike purple though. " Ivory said.

"Actually, I kinda hate wearing purple. I would have preferred to wear something green." Cassia replied.

"Hmmm… You're right! I think green would be a really suiting color for you, especially with your snow white vibe going on." Ivory commented. This earned a giggle from both me and Cassia. We talked for 15 more minutes about a lot of random and different things about ourselves like our jobs before we got Selected and how we imagined what Prince Micah actually was like in person before Princess Amily's voice interrupted our chat.

"I'm extremely sorry for the wait Ladies, but if you could follow me now, I'll be glad to show you to your rooms." Amily said as the 5 of us messily bowed to her. We then followed her through the corridor until we stopped at a grand marble staircase. Cassia's reaction said what I thought as well, it was extremely beautiful. I always wanted to study architecture and this was one of the things that I had always dreamed of creating. As we climbed the stairs, Princess Amily had then given us some more information like who designed the staircase, who actually was a German architect by the name of Augustus Fick, a name I've came across before in an old architecture text book I saw in the public library and that the second floor will be where me and the rest of the Selected were to reside for the rest of our stay in the Palace and that the third floor happens to be off limits because that was where she and the rest of the royal family's rooms were located.

Princess Amily then began dropping each of us to our rooms, first, Lena then Nerissa. Fortunately for me, Cassia, and Ivory, the three of our rooms were at the edge of the hallway altogether. Ivory and Cassia's rooms were right across each other at the corners while mine was right beside Ivory's. Princess Amily then bade us a good bye, leaving us to do whatever we wanted. "Okay, on the count of three, let's all get into our rooms together." Cassia suggested. It was an odd thing to do but given the opportunity, I wouldn't want to regret saying that my stay in the palace didn't feel like a fairy tale. Ivory agreed by starting saying "One…". I followed saying "Two…" and Cassia bursted into her room when she had yelled "THREE, BYE~!"

**_Cassia Cooks_**

As I bursted through my doors, I was greeted to the sight of three maids that were cleaning up imaginary messes. They obviously were surprised to see me burst through the doors. The three of them then lined up together in a straight line to introduce themselves. The head maid introduced herself as Rhea, she seemed to be the eldest of the three of them, she even seemed as old as my mom is. The youngest one of the maids introduced herself as Leila, with the last one introducing herself as Luanne. They then lead me on to one of the arm chairs in the room which was beside one of the French doors to the balcony and then stood in front of me while Luanne and Leila bombarded me with questions.

"Wait, so… you three are here to personally take care of all my wants and stuff?" I asked.

"We sure are, Lady Cassia!" Leila happily said.

"Do you like your dress my Lady? Or do you have a certain preference of style for them- " Luanne asked , her eyes brightening.

"Your other maids and I had heard that your previous occupation was that of a seamstress and we will definitely try our best to suit whatever you'd like to wear." Rhea sternly said, cutting Luanne off.

"Well, I hope that maybe… you could make me dresses more in the shade of green?" I asked a little sheepishly, having help wasn't exactly something you get easily used to.

"Of course my lady, would you have anything else you'd like? Tea or any snack you'd like to eat?" Luanne asked.

"Actually, I'm quite alright. I think I just feel quite tired from today, you know, having a lot of drastic things happening today. I'd much like having a cup of tea with a nice little sweet to nibble on right now. After that, you three can be dismissed." I ordered along.

"Certainly , Lady Cassia." Rhea answered with a curtsey, moving out of the room with Luanne and Leila.

Now that my maids had moved along, I finally was able to get a good look at my new room. It was a cream color with this beautiful and lush red carpeting below my feet. I then noticed that across my seat was a sewing machine as well as basket full of yarns and equipments perfect for knitting. The walls were covered with a few paintings, some larger than others, and including her pictures taken for the Selection. I couldn't help but notice how different I looked before and after her make over, stopping over to a small closet with two mirrors. In the middle of the room stood a queen sized bed, with linen that she couldn't even imagine on how expensive it cost. Beside her bed were two night tables with two matching burgundy lamps. As I continued along the room, I finally made it into my bathroom which was actually bigger than the apartment I lived in before all this. Everything looked like it came from Mount Olympus, everything was golden and extremely beautiful.

"Do you like the room, Lady Cassia? If you want to change anything about it, feel free to do so. " interrupted a voice behind me. It was Leila, with a tea set with a matching plate that was crammed with a dozen decadent treats. I then followed her out of the bathroom to where Luanne and Rhea stood, preparing my seat in the balcony outside.

"Actually, would it be alright if we changed the palette to maybe something green? Maybe something more nature-like?" I requested again hoping they wouldn't be annoyed with the request.

"We'll see what we could do." Rhea answered.

"Well, I don't think I'll need anything else. You three are dismissed." I commanded.

"Are you sure?" Luanne asked with puppy dog eyes. "Quite. I'd like some time to myself if you don't mind." I answered back. "Alright. Ring the bell right over there if you need anything from us, milady. Enjoy your afternoon tea. Miss Valentina also reminded us to tell you that dinner will be served in the Women's Room with the other Selected. We shall return at 6 my lady to prepare you." Leila replied, going out with Rhea and Luanne behind her. I then heard the clicking of somebody's nude pumps coming into my room.

**_Kathrin Alexander_**

"So… you say you want to change my look?" I asked the stylist as he started turning my chair around to get a good look of me.

"Exactly, honey. You see, the public sees you as some kind of harlot because of your old burlesque job. In my opinion, it's pretty cool to see a young lady like you knows what she wants and is quite independent." My stylist talked back, trying to see my hair pinned up. "I'm not saying that we have to make you another golden haired little miss sunshine like a lot of the girls we have here but your image needs to be more lovable. We need you to look like a princess when we're done with things. How does the brand 'Lovable and Independent' sound sweetie?" he continued. I loved the sound of that, I know who I was and I didn't want to let go of that but somehow, I felt like I wanted the public to love me too.

"Sounds like a great plan erm.. what's your name anyway?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's Kent, dearie, like the province." He laughed it off as he began washing my hair.

Everything seemed to had gone by in a flash. Kent definitely did his best with me. He first had cut my hair a little shorter than it was, making it reach only my angel bones behind me. Then Kent suggested we make my hair go darker for a more regal look and of course, I went with it. That was followed by more blowing, and curling, and drying. Once Kent was done, I could have barely realized it was me if I saw myself two weeks ago. I noticed that my cheeks looked fuller, and my skin looked like it was glowing. My hair looked bouncy and full of life but much darker than my old brown hair; it was all gathered to one side adding even more edge to my look. I was almost speechless.

"You love your hair now?" Kent asked as he kept his hair styling gear in his bag.

"Absolutely. So about my make up, I still want to pull off this kind of seductive kind of thing." I answered back.

"No worries, I still got you covered with that. I had a feeling you were gonna say that." He chattered on while he revealed his makeup kit in front of me. When he was done, I even looked even more regal. He defined my cheekbones and contoured my nose to make it even look longer. My eyes popped out with silver eyeliner but my red lips looked definitely the best. They looked so full, so plump, so kissable.

"Well this is the best I can do for you, good luck with the Selection, kid, I'll be rooting for you. For now, you're gonna be left with the people who'll work on your finishing touches." Kent said as he turned my chair around to five people waiting for me. They then took me to another station where they did my nails and covered me with tons of lotions and perfumes that had smelt like mint since one of them said that it was usually tradition that the Selected wore the favorite scent of the prince on the first day. After all that they took me to a rack full of dresses and took out a deep red dress for me. Perfect, my favorite color. It had long transparent red sleeves but the bodice was practically made of only lace that covered me in the right places. The skirt reached the ground which looked simple yet very seductive to me. It fit like a glove once I had it on. They finally completed my look with accessories with black 5 inch heels and chandelier earrings that could have taken my entire year's salary to pay off.

Then they took me to a station where a camera crew awaited.

"So Lady Kathrin Alexander of Clermont, right?" the interviewer asked me as I took my seat.

"Yeap, that's me. Don't wear it out. " I replied with a wink.

"Please stand here and smile for your 'after' shots. " she asked directing me to a tarp covered background. After a few shots, he asked me to come back to my seat while asking me some questions.

"So this is going to be for your Make over Special and You'd probably get at least 1-2 minutes of screen time. So I've noticed that you've darkened your hair, Lady Kathrin, why so?" she asked while the cameras were rolling.

"Well, my stylist suggested it, said it would make me look more regal." I replied with a smile. "Don't you think it looks much better than before?" I asked tossing my hair back.

"I do agree, you look much more radiant with this new look. So how does it feel being one of the only two sevens in the competition right now? Do you feel like it might hinder your chances here?" she continued asking.

"Not at all! Why would my previous caste hinder my chances? Yes, I may come from a less fortunate background and I did not have all the necessities I needed but one thing I've learned from being a seven is that hard work gets you where you want to be." I replied back with a hint of outrage in my voice. I was so sick of the label of "being one of the sevens" being dragged along with my name.

"That is an amazing thing to hear from you, Lady Kathrin. How do you feel about your make over? Noticed any competition right now?" she smiled while gesturing out to the rest of the Women's room.

"I personally would not want to compare myself with other girls. Yes, this may be a competition, but it's a competition against myself to help me become the best I can be." I retorted with a smile, hopefully it looked sweet but determined.

"That would be it, Lady Kathrin, thank you for your time." The Lady thanked me as she directed me to where our coordinator, Valentina, was waiting for me with a few other girls.


	9. Chapter 8 : That Ponytail Is Too Tight

Eyyyyy there Readers! How are y'allz doing? Well, guess what? I finished my second quarterly exams and I'm back to continuing this story! Hooray! So I have a few announcements, Firstly those who sent me their characters to this story and wasn't able to fill the **Personality part** please do! I'm afraid to misportray y'allz characters and the **AGE **too! How could I forget that part of the form! Secondly, I'm quite close to receiving all 35 girls I need and I only have 6 character spots left so if you want to send me another character the don't be afraid to but please don't let her have green eyes like I literally made a list of everyone's appearances in this Selection and I counted around 13 girls who had green eyes, yikes, that's a lot. Another thing, could someone please try to send some antagonists? I haven't exactly hatched the perfect villain... dun dun dunnn. So yeah. Let's be diverse! Thirdly, **I'M ****_ANNOUNCING_**** OUR MAIN CAST ALREADY! **

So without further a due, I present to you our 8 main girls :

_**Kimberly Hollingsworth **_of Kent (created by RainSpell),

_**Artemis Galatas **_of Tammins (created by SelectionLoverForever),

_**Cassia Cooks **_of Bonita (created by WaffleManiac) ,

**_Elara Ilyme _**of Angeles (created by Emimawi),

_**Ivory Walsh **_of Dakota (created by Headless Gummy Bear)

_**Kathrin Alexander **_of Clermont (created by shadeslayerprincess111),

_**Dove Churchill **_of Fennley (created by Dl9571)

_**Brooklynn Fey **_of Dominica (created by 4Love4Love4)

but do not fret my good people for... I will be still using a lot of your characters for supporting roles in the story! **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SENDING THEM! Fourth,** I need some face claims ladies! so if you have some time to send me face claims of your character that would be really appreciated and helpful because... help... GREEN EYES! AHHHH!

Thank You so much to Sabrina317, SelectionLoverForever, Theoneforever, 4Love4Love4, shadeslayerprincess111, Emimawi, Headless Gummy Bear, Dl9571, and Guest/Smiley Face for Reviewing! Y'allz are too sweet :D Hugs and Kisses from me in Philippines! In this chapter, we're gonna get just another run through of a makeover and stuff while Yes, WE'RE GETTING MICAH IN DRAAAAAAAGGGGGGG! Isn't that fun?

_**By the Way, check out my profile for the list of Selected and Face Claims of the Royals! XOXO-ARCUSSSS, "Rainbows to all".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : That Ponytail Might Be Too Tight<strong>

**_Sabrina Bellaza_**

"What do you mean we have to cut my hair?!" yelled the girl right beside me. Based from the sticker in front of her glamour mirror, she was Veronica Carson of Allens. Her long light brown hair seemed really long to me, like it was already to her hips. "Doll, this hair would be too hard to work with, it's also not very healthy for you, it looks like it's practically sucking the life out of you!" her stylist reasoned out while several attendants stood by waiting to get the green light to work on her. "No it's not! I've been growing it out for years and I like my hair!" she yelled back, clutching her hair in her hands.

"Now what seems to be the problem, Lady Veronica?" Mrs. O'Leary , Valentina's co-planner strutted by, almost tripping on her heels. She seemed quite tall especially for a woman wearing 2 inch pumps. She had round cheeks that seemed to have had been overdone with rouge and had a messy old-lady kind of bun with bobby pins sticking out. "My stylist says that we need to cut my hair but I'm so totally against it. I mean no disrespect at all but I'm just not used to getting my hair cut." Veronica replied back. Before continuing to pay attention, my stylist actually spun my chair around to face her. "Lady Sabrina, we've yet to finish your make over and I want to go by the notion that maybe we can change something about your hair. You just can't keep on wearing ponytails. " she said as she played around with my hair, still in its signature tight ponytail.

"If the butterflies flee for July , then where's the snake's sapphire eyes?" I riddled back.

"Exactly what I mean, Lady Sabrina, maybe that ponytail is too tight for you." She chuckled back at me.

"I'm just kidding, I like to say little riddles. Anywhos, what I actually meant was that if we cut my hair and add some bangs, would it look better?" I laughed back. Even though directing is a dream of mine, I really do love speaking out weird little things that distracts people from the norm. It's just like spraying some orange paint into their lives.

"I like the sound of that. How about we lighten your hair up a bit too? Maybe a dark brown?" she grinned tapping her chin.

"There's a first time for everything!" I answered back.

After 2 hours of cutting and styling, it looked like my hair was done. It was wavier though they were subtle and my hair kinda looked like the color of dark chocolate. The length was quite surprising though, it looked like they had cut off a foot of my hair, I could tell from the pieces of it lying around on the floor. I couldn't help but smile at my hair, I looked fresher and much more… "Hollywood" like an actress shold be.

"My lady, we're going to start polishing you up more. I remember what you said about that "Old Hollywood style" you're going for and my makeup artistes have done their research. We're leaving the rest to them. They'll also be doing our nails so if you have any requests, better tell them now." My hair stylist said as she sprayed a little more hairspray onto my hair.

" Great! So I always love to go with this black and white theme so yeah, show me the best black and white nail art you guys can do." I asked nodding at my own command. I could get used to this.

After around another hour of prepping, I shrieked at the sight of my mirror. "I-Is this really me?" I stuttered trying to get closer to the mirror, examining the little details they've done for me. My blue eyes were the main focus of my make up, my eyeliner, dark and dramatic, contrasting to the eye shadow they've placed on me which seemed silvery. My eyebrows looked so on point, I've never had such beautiful eyebrows before and my lips! Oh my! They were so bold with red! It was just so amazing!

My nails were so adorable with black polka dots scattered around a white base. Everything about this look screamed Old Hollywood like the greats from years ago, their more than a 100 year old footage, coming back into my memory as I realize on how great this look would have fit in with the movie.

"My my! Well don't you look amazing, Lady… Sabrina!" Mrs. O'Leary stopped by admiring my makeup. I didn't notice this before but just for a second there, I heard Mrs. O'Leary speak in a guy's voice. Hmph, must have been the dye or something or the aftereffect of wearing ponytails for too long.

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Leary. I couldn't have asked for a better team." I answered back.

"Wonderful, so, I'll be leading you to your dress and we could get your maids to help you with your final touches." She walked, still trying to not trip in her pumps. Mrs.O'Leary had then brought me to a dress rack where three ladies stood by. I guess they were my maids since they all wore the same uniform. "These are your maids, Lady Sabrina; Macy, your head maid," a rather small red haired woman stepped in front of them. "Caroline;" the tallest, a blonde bowed down gracefully, "and Helen." Another blonde one stepped in front while holding a dress bag in her hands.

"Well, I can leave you in their care. Ta-Ta for now." Mrs. O'Leary eccentrically said while shuffling off to help the rest of the girls who were still getting made over.

"Let's get you into your dress, dearie." Macy said as Helen unzipped the dress bag.

**_Micah Schreave _**

SWEAT. I was literally sweating more than usual in this get up. Dressing in drag… was a huge and bad idea. A lot of the girls seemed genuinely kind, especially those who I remembered from the lower Castes. It was pure public outrage when one-seventh of the girls belonged lower than a 5 but either way most of them either remained a 2 or 3 or had been upgraded to a 3. Disregarding castes, there were several stand outs from the beginning.

There was Liliana of Lakedon who was surely the tallest even without heels which kinda is a bit intimidating especially since I only stood around only an inch taller; Elara and her eyes that reminded me of me and Amily's cats : Castor and Catticus' jade colored eyes; Catalina's perfect pale skin. The only thing that bothered me was that there were so many girls who had brown hair and green eyes but several of them stood out of the green eyes. There was a New Asian-like girl named Kimberly who seemed quite nice the moment she met me/Mrs. O'Leary and her stylist who actually was really rude to Kimberly criticizing her glasses , her profile didn't exactly mention any New Asian ties and stuff but I believe that Kimberly could actually seemed like a friendly character. Actually, I was able to meet several girls that had potential and some who didn't.

Realizing that my break was over and that there were a few girls left getting their makeovers done and haven't exactly spoken to, I scurried back in my heels to the Women's Room where the last 3 girls were getting finishing touches from their style teams. From their pins, I was able to identify them as Dove Churchill who insisted on being called "Day" instead; Dale Montgomery who interestingly enough had one blue and one green eye; and Chanson Burgundy. Seeing Chanson again reminded me of the talk me and my mother had the night when they announced the Selected.

"What do you mean you handpicked her?"

"Well, she is from Carolina after all, why shouldn't I pick the girl who comes from my province?" mother reasoned out pinching the bridge of her nose. "Micah, I want you to give Chanson a chance. Your cousin Astra personally recommended her. We only want the best for the country and you-" She continued.

"You think that Chanson is one of the best?!" I retorted back.

"Chanson's a firefighter and comes from a very good family background. I'm sure that the country would like her." Mother said.

"Is it always about the country?! You and father try too hard at this thing, mom, acting like Saints and trying to make everyone forget about what you guys did!" and that's what made mom snap.

"Micah Aloysius Singer Schreave! You do not give me that attitude you ungrateful child! We did what we had to do. News Flash, Micah! Our country isn't perfect and if only you had actually been trying to place effort in being a King , **YOU **would have understood our reasons instead of blaming everything on me and your father!" she yelled fiercely, blood rushing to her face and spit flying everywhere. She then sighed and took a seat on one of the seats in the study. "Micah, you have to understand. Your father and I want you to find someone you love. I know as a mother that you loved that girl before, the way you wrote about her in your letters, I saw the same thing in the ones your father wrote to me when we were teenagers." She said as she massaged her temples.

"Mother, you have to understand that she had hurt me before and I feel like I can't trust her."

"True love is usually the most inconvenient kind."

"but what if it's not True Love?"

"Then there are 34 other girls hoping as much as you do that they'd find True Love. Micah, you are getting too affected by your past to focus on your future and present. Let things happen naturally, all I ask is that you let Chanson stay for a while and see what happens." Then she stood up and left.

"Excuse me, Mrs. O'Leary but we've been waiting here for about five minutes." Dove interrupted my flashback as she tapped on my shoulder.

"Our interviews had ended quickly." Dale added. Chanson just nodded along.

"Right, so let's drop you off to your rooms so you can prepare for dinner." I continued on leading them out of the Women's Room and into the halls. Several of the earlier finished girls already had been going back and forth rooms in the second floor when they made it up, well, we were still waiting for Dove to catch up.

"Sorry, just not used to climbing." She puffed out while trying to carry her blue dress.

"That's alright, Day. Anywhos, better get-a-going, wouldn't want to be late for the Special!" Chanson chimed along as I lead Dale and Dove to their rooms which were across each others' while Chanson's was at the opposite end of the corridor leaving me and her alone.

"I understand, Lady Chanson, that there was some trouble back in the airport. " This was the first time I talked to her in years. "I do hope you're fine and not at all discouraged from interacting with the public." I added along.

"Well, I'm just a little shaken but I guess I'm fine. I bet Queen America nor any of the princesses had to deal with something like that." She smiled, continuing to pass through maids and girls fitting themselves into evening wear.

"I don't recall anything like that but nonetheless, I'd like to apologize for that. Our security and screening should have been tighter."

"That's alright, it's not as if you wanted that to happen. I've faced fires and burning buildings. A greasy fat guy's not gonna ruin this experience for me. I mean, look around! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Not to mention that I actually have a chance to meet and even marry the Prince." That kinda made me blush under the cake of makeup I was in, Chanson gave the same smile she always did back in Carolina.

"Well, here's your room , Lady Chanson. I hope that it will be to your liking. If you want to change anything about it, please tell you maids. Dinner will be at 8 sharp, at the Women's Room where Valentina will teach you girls table etiquette and of course the correct way to act in front of the Royal Family. Good evening." I spoke along as I opened Chanson's room's door while she thanked me and went it, closing the door behind her. Perhaps all she did need was a second chance.

* * *

><p>AN: So about face claims and actors, I've changed some of them and added a few! Well **Aella** would be the beautiful **Dianna Agron**. She has this air about her that gives her that ethereal "OMG THAT'S HIS OLDER SISTER" look. **Amily** would still be portrayed by the talented **Sophie Turner** for her regal air and cold blue stare as seen in her role as Sansa Stark from Game of Thrones, come on, she looks like a BAMF now!** Emil De Monpezat II** (I just love that name), would be portrayed by **Matthew Lewis** or as we're more familiar with his character in Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom! **Carlisle Fadaye** would be portrayed by **Freddie Highmore** from Bates Motel and **Valentina** would be portrayed by **Emilie De Ravin** from OUAT. **Micah's **portrayer happens to be **Chord Overstreet** from Glee, like come on... THAT PONYTAIL AND DORKY ATTITUDE. YES TO TROUTY MOUTHED PRINCES. Finally, We have **Chris Pine** and **Maria Thayer** as **King Maxon** and **Queen America** respectively. I personally think that they would actually resemble a cute couple married for almost 25 years. So what do you think? Yay or Nay to the face claims? Tell me in y'allz reviews! hugs and kisses and shimmery fairy powder for you all!


	10. Chapter 9 : She's Here

Howdy hey guys! Arcus heeere! So I'm gonna keep this a bit short so Thank you so much to 4Love4Love4 , Dl9571, shadeslayerprincess111, Lady Unimportant, Rainspell, Emimawi, everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest, and Headless Gummy Bear for reviewing! Special thanks also to pmollymay aaaand majestictales for sending me my final 5 needed characters! You guys are definitely the best!

The SYOC is officially closed and thank you so much for submitting your characters and supporting me and this story! I love you guys! 3

Without further ado, here's chapter 9!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9 : She's Here<em>**

**_Elara Ilyme_**

"The fourth fork to your left is you salad fork while the third spoon to your right is your soup spoon. Remember to always use the tongs or serving spoons whenever you will be taking something from one of the larger plates." Valentina had continued saying, speaking of our table etiquette and what utensil we were supposed to use. She'd been going on like this for about an hour now.

"Do you think there'll be an end to any of this?" the girl who sat beside me whispered while she fiddled with the jewelry on her wrist. "I'm Kim by the way." She added.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I want to do is eat." I chuckled along.

"And I believe that's all you need to know for etiquette." Valentina ended as one of her assistants had went into the women's room and whispered to her ear as she nodded. "Well, Ladies, it looks like the special is about air in two minutes. So Bon Appetite!" Valentina said as trays of food pushed through the doors and butlers holding tall glasses of juice entered the room. As they paraded around the room , several of the staff members began moving Valentina's white board and a large projector appeared in front of us. As our tables and food were set in front of us, the Illean anthem started to play as the royal seal was flashed on screen.

"Good Evening Illea! It's me Carlisle Fadaye! Here to give you your 411 on the 911 for our Selection!" the smiling face of Carlisle Fadaye appeared on the projector screen. I couldn't help but notice how white and straight his teeth were.

"During our send-off ceremonies, quite a few of our ladies had poignant moments. Lady Rhiannon Gaynor of Labrador had a tearful goodbye with her younger sister and father while over at Sota, famous singer, Lady Kara Toussay, had bade farewell to many of her fans who wished to say good bye and good luck." Carlisle said as footage began to roll of Rhiannon and Kara. As I looked around, Lady looked like she was going to stab Kara as Kara tossed her hair back, looking smug while Rhiannon bowed her head down to not make eye contact.

"There was also Lady Lilianna Ramsey of Lakedon who similar to Lady Kara, greeted many of her fans good bye while her parents broke down in tears. Lady Elara of our own Angeles bade several of her classmates good bye as they held up signs of support for her." Carlisle continued as I saw my face flash on screen then suddenly an aura of stares made me feel like shrinking down but this small voice in my head told me to sit up straight and smile.

"Over at their arrivals, there certainly was some trouble over there as one member of the public had groped Lady Chanson Burgundy of Carolina who took it well in stride , a quality many of our public had said was something we admired. Lady Lady Poppy Powell of Honduragua took the crowd well smiling and taking quite a number of pictures and took her time to meet all her fans." Carlisle said while more footage projected on. After that, a montage of our before and after looks were featured showing each of our different make overs with our short interviews. Several of the stand outs were Artemis, Kathrin, Nikita, Sabrina, and Chanson who said their answers with crisp.

"and that Ladies and Gentlemen, was the makeovers of our 35 daughters of Illea! Tune in next week where you'll be seeing them live during the Report." Carlisle boomed as the projector then slipped into a black.

"That would be it , Ladies. Please proceed to your rooms and no other place. Your maids will attend to anything you need." Valentina said as we stood one by one and exited the room.

**_Micah Schreave_**

The Angeles wind sought through the palace as the summer's heat worsened. Since the budget cuts were used to boost our military funding, they've kinda taken away part of the airconditioning in the palace since it was like an act of solidarity through our own self-sacrifice. Typical, very typical. They always did try too hard to make themselves look like they were saints to the country.

As I finally did take off majority of the prosthetics and make up, I took off the wig that helped conceal my identity from the Selected today. It felt so hectic, meeting all of them all at once. Many were ice-cold even after I tried speaking to them, as if I was below them, it felt like middle school again. I would have been a six if I really was an assistant of Valentina's even if Valentina herself was a 2, thanks to my parents who granted her mother, Silvia (who planned my mother's selection), an upgrade. I couldn't help but see the girls in their evening wears, the way they carried themselves seemed other worldly but not everyone was a swan as I remembered one of the girls, Camelot, he recalled had tripped on Kimberly's train of her black turtleneck dress which made her almost fall if it were not for the help of Dale who opted to wear flats which was strategic as she was one of the tallest girls in the competition, caught Kimberly by her hand and spared her the embarrassment of falling. I couldn't help but smile since this made the girls go into a frenzy of helping Camelot and Kimberly.

A knock from the guard ruined my recap of the day as he carried in a letter on a tray. "It's another report from St. George, your highness, another riot ensued at one of the public schools , and your father wants to know what you would want to do." He continued on. No matter how many times we tried to make peace with the new renegade sector, they wouldn't just quit. They were relentless. This was a totally different kind of war for us, much different than the rebels that terrorized Illea before my father became King and this time we knew what they wanted : to take down the Caste System again.

The first time my mother and father had disbanded the castes were disastrous. It was around the same time they had just married and the reign of my two grandparents, Amberly and Clarkson, had ended. The beginning of my mother and father's reign was the revolution that majority of the country had wanted, they even labeled my father "King Maxon, the king worth waiting for" and my mother, "Queen America, the spark of the new Illea.". That revolution wasn't the one they were expecting, it was the opposite. Once the eights, sevens, sixes and fives had been given the right to rejoin themselves into the civilized world as anything they wanted and with the right to do anything they wanted, the upper castes had then started rebelling. Factories shut down, businesses and power plants had closed down in protest. Chaos was everywhere. I was just 4 years old when that was happening, and my sisters , Amily and Aella, were barely 5 and 8 respectively. Rebels broke into the palace, raiding and ransacking majority of its valuables. Luckily the Royal guards had been able to lead the best defense against them and were able to get majority of our stolen valuables. My father and mother were not proud of these actions but he and my mother needed to restore and return everything back in its former place.

They had declared Martial Law for 10 years, and within that decade, I was sent to live among the common people while my sisters were sent to live in Italy with Queen Nicoletta and King Umberto, good friends of my mother and father. It was difficult to pretend that I wasn't related to my parents. It was difficult to adjust to this kind of normalcy with the castes coming back. The very least, my parents had given the people some change. Those who had lead coups and rebellions were sent to be sevens and that the eighth caste had been officially disbanded. People were placed back into their former castes and were assigned new ones that had fit their new job. The renegades still wanted the freedom they once had so they slowly had bid their time until they started rioting and attacking in public places.

"Tell our forces in Sota and Sonage to let their available soldiers relocate to St. George to restore the peace. Use the less harmful weapons against them, I do not want any casualties like before. Try letting some more soldiers relocate to volatile areas like . If we lack soldiers, then draft some more. I also want an engineering team to restore back the school; I don't want students studying under the blistering heat in St. George." I answered back staring at the piece of paper that showed pictures of the wreckage of the riot. I felt like I couldn't stomach it in. It looked like half of the school had been burned down, the other half was vandalized and almost on the brink of collapsing on itself. Who knew what could have done that kind of damage.

"Right, your highness." The guard said as he bowed and left. "Your father also said to come down to dinner." He added before leaving. After his departure, I then began changing my clothes from this horrid purple dress to one of my own suits, tonight felt like it was nice with a brown suit. After that, I took one last look in my mirror, checking if any of the makeup was still there on my face but luckily, I looked just like me except I looked a bit more king-like with my shorter pumped-up hair.

Making my way to the dinner hall I heard some chatter coming from where the Women's Room was. There were two choices, that I'd hide here and wait for them to go past me or to pass right through them. I opted for the first as I pushed my back against the wall, hoping they wouldn't notice me. Luckily for me, none of the girls did notice me and my ninja moves. I then moved to the dining hall where my mother was waiting with Monroe and Amily. "Evening. " I muttered, taking my seat across mother. "Micah, nice of you to show up. " Amily said. "Mmm-Micah! There are so mmm-many pretty girls hh-hhere!" Monroe laughed along as he waved his chubby little hands. "Kids, I supposed that it's time to tell you-" My mother said before getting interrupted by a guard who entered through the doors.

"She's here, your queenliness." He said as my mother and the rest of us rose from our seats and ran to the main entrance, Monroe's hand grasping mine. "What does her mmm-mean?" Monroe asked as his stubby little legs tried to keep up with me. "He means that Aella is here." I said as we stopped at the entrance, where Aella stood akimbo, her hands on her hips with her legs spread apart looking at us while she wore a black and white pants suit with her hair styled in a french twist.

"Momma, Amily, Micah, Monroe! Oh there's no place like home!" Aella said spreading her arms wide for a hug which the four of us did comply with.

"Monroe! You are so big now! I can't believe that I missed your birthday last month!" Aella said as she picked Monroe up with ease , crushing him in a hug.

"Amily, you look so pale right now, A little rouge on your cheeks won't hurt, would it?" she continued onto Amily, lightly tapping her cheeks.

"Micah, I'm adoring that new hair! Not like that old ponytail you always wore!" she patted my head.

"Oh momma, where would poppa be at this moment?" She said as she hugged our momski.

"He's at a meeting." She replied, still hugging Aella.

"Well, alright. Now how about a party for my return?" Aella smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

* * *

><p>Have y'allz read the new summary for the Heir? Umm... not to toot my own horn but eh... Micah is a better name ahahahahahaha like I guess there's more meaning to it (if you guys didn't know why I named him Micah, Micah was a Northern Rebel in the One that sacrificed his life to save Maxon and America during a shootout.) . I'm not completely against the thought of Eadlyn but it won't just have the same appeal as the first three books. Why does the girl in the cover have brown hair if America and Maxon have red and blonde hair? Hmm... I think this may be a trait inherited from her grandma, Amberly... I can see an explanation like that but... I'm just a-wondering. Hmm... Even though I don't think The Heir would have as much appeal as The Selection, I'll be keeping my eye on that book while I await The Queen and The Favorite.<p>

If you guys didn't know what's the summary here it is:

**_"Twenty years ago, America Singer entered the Selection and won Prince Maxon's heart. Now the time has come for Princess Eadlyn to hold a Selection of her own. Eadlyn doesn't expect her Selection to be anything like her parents' fairy-tale love story. But as the competition begins, she may discover that finding her own happily ever after isn't as impossible as she always thought."_**

**_What are your thoughts about the Heir? Yay or Nay? Tell me in your reviews! Thank you so much for reading guys! _**


	11. Chapter 10 : An Alliance

**HEEEEEEEEY GUUUUUYYYSSSSS, Guess who's baaaaaack? Okay I'm sorry so fudging sorry for not updating for more than a month. I wasn't able to since my laptop got broken. Anywhoooooos, I rewrote this chapter which is finally in the perspective of Kara Toussay! One of my most favorite submissions by majestictales! Anyways, I've already posted a link of a powerpoint inspired by shadeslayerprincess111 's own powerpoint and since it was a really helpful visual guide for the girls. I even edited their pictures to fit the right eye color for some of the girls too! So tell me of what you think of the powerpoint and if the face claims were okay in your reviews. **

**Thank you so much to Lady Unimportant, Headless Gummy Bear, shadeslayerprincess111, Dl9571, Guest (Smiley Face), 4Love4Love4, SelectionLoverForever, everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest, and especially to Artemis' hunter for reviewing 6 times! Wowzers! Thank you all for your support and yes, I kinda do take pride in how I created the backstory of Maxerica's rule (also probably because I wanted Maxon and Kriss to be a thing but c'est la vie, bwahahahahaha).**

**Shoutout to majestictales for creating Kara and her awesome smirking, check out her SYOC called "Not a Fairytale" it's pretty unique for it's mention of magic and all that~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kara Toussay<em>**

"Just face it Powell, my issue of Illean Idol sold more copies than yours." I said as I spoke to Poppy. This girl was my direct competition, and worse, the public loves her. I was here, in the palace, competing for the Selection. **_"Seperation, Elevation, Determination."_** Plays around in my head, that was what my mother always told me to remember here in the Selection. I know that I can't take Poppy out this early in the competition so I'm currently opting to leave her alone and go on my own or I team up with her and few other twos here, since they still are big competition for their castes, but maybe just the pretty ones.

"I beg to differ Kar, how many issues of Illean Idol have you been on?" Poppy said back while looking at herself in the mirror. It was her room after all. She made her room be changed to a salmon pink kind of color with a lot of golden pieces. It was too immature for someone trying to be Queen, that's why Royal Blue , the color of Royalty, just had to be my kind of room.

"Definitely more than you." I replied. "I've been on 5 issues." I added along trying to add a little intensity to intimidate her.

"Well, I guess we're even then." Poppy said as she rung a small bell on top of her vanity desk, a few minutes later her maids appeared by the door.

"Good Evening Lady Poppy and to you as well, Lady Kara." Her head maid said as all three of them curtsied to us. "How will we be of service to you?" Jennifer, one of her maids, asked.

"Please get us some midnight snacks, anything that isn't fattening would suffice, Maybe cupcakes and tea?" Poppy ordered along as her maids then nodded and left quickly.

"Kara, I would like to give you a proposition. I can tell that the two of us are obviously the best candidates as Princess and I think we need to make it to the Elite asap. How about we team up with a few other weaker Selected and in the end, we both battle it out?" Poppy purred as she brushed her long red hair.

"I actually think that actually would make sense but who should we pick?"

"We surely need our DUFF! Duh!" Poppy said as she raised her arms up, accidentally tipping a bottle of perfume on her vanity. As the bottle hit the floor, I suddenly knew what poor scent was spilled, Chanel No. 5.

"Well, that's a shame, Chanel No. 5 happe-" I was stating until I was so rudely interrupted by someone entering the room with her maid.

"Calypso, please take care of that nasty accident over there." She gestured on as she entered without even being invited.

"Kara, pleasure seeing you here. I bet my ponytail that it was your mother who made you join this competition." She slyly said, taking a seat on an arm chair beside Poppy's bed. Her voice finally clicked.

"Oh I'm sorry Poppy, I guess I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Sabrina Bellaza of Atlins." Sabrina spoke, leaning back on the chair.

"Sabby! It's nice to see a familiar face." I said giving her a small wave.

"Nice to meet you and thanks for bringing your maid to fix this mess up but why were you with your maid anyway?" Poppy said with a smile.

"Actually my room is right beside yours so I guess there was an accident so me and Calypso wanted to check this out." Sabrina said. "and I may or may not have heard you two talking about an alliance." She added. This was regular Sabrina, always wanting to strike deals with people.

"Hey, I'd want to win as much as I can but, being a Princess is just not in my forte. If I make it into the Elite, then that would actually launch my career not to mention how many charities and organizations will actually take notice of me." Sabrina explained.

"Is that why you entered?" I asked leaning towards her.

"Well, that, and having exposure to the Royal family would be cool too, Prince Micah ain't that bad looking." Sabrina answered with a giggle.

"Are you sure you want to be part of this?" Poppy said. "There will be no going back."

"I know. Plus, you two might be the closest friends I can get here. We also have to promise that we'll tell each other everything we know." Sabrina said. Yeah, as if I'm ever going to but an alliance was an alliance and I knew that I win over these girls in a landslide.

"Deal." Me and Poppy said in unison.

"Great, I guess it would be the right time to go now. See you guys tomorrow." I said, exiting Poppy's room giving a little yawn.

"Yeah, me too. Come along, Calypso. I'll teach you my favored hairstyles for the selection." I heard Sabrina say before I shut my own door.

"Janie! I want to pick what I'll be wearing to meet the prince tomorrow!"

The Next Morning, I had to wake up early to Addie's surprise of my dress on a dress dummy. I couldn't but help but be shocked. It was definitely beautifully emerald. It seemed corseted at the top with a small plunge. Where the corset had stopped above my hips, fabric seemed to flow out so fluidly. It even had little golden sleeves with gold detail. I was impressed by their handiwork which looked better than some designers I wore for red carpets.

After waking up and being assisted into my bath, Mila had insisted on rubbing some mint scent behind my ears because that's where the Prince usually dabbed his own cologne. After some debate, I made Mila get me a bottle of Chanel No. 5 and I allowed her to rub it behind my ears and place it on my wrists as well while Janie and Addie had began doing my makeup. I instructed them just like last night that I only wanted them to give me smoky eyes, and who knew, they didn't even know the proper way to do it! I , of course, had to teach them the right way.

After Addie was done doing my makeup, red lips definitely complemented the dress, Janie had done my hair into a simple low bun at the side. I checked the clock, remembering that Valentina needed us to be there when it was 8:00 am sharp, and just in time, it was still 7:50. I took one last glance in my mirror, admiring their handiwork; my maids actually did a fine job. As I made it to the top of the stairwell, there were only a few girls waiting there with Valentina.

I could recognize Nikita Café, or should I say Vera Kennedy, playing with her curvaceous body in her top hugging, tulle-filled dress. Sabrina was there in a floor length dress with sapphires around her neck, her hair in a French twist. The sight of one of the sevens, Kattaleya Valencinia made me wrinkle my nose with her poor sense of style, who even had purple eyes? Please, I knew those were low grade contacts. Mariette , looked quite tasteful but I could tell that she had overdone her makeup. Cassia, one of the fives, had pulled off a green dress too except hers was more like a day dress and her hair was done in ringlets. Who surprised me was that of Ashley Thomas, she didn't look anything like her picture in the Report showed, she was so much more…. Threatening. She was one of those plain janes who could transform into cinderellas.

More girls came in and by 8, the only girl missing was Poppy. We were about to go down the stairs when Poppy was creating her grand entrance in a beautiful blue floor length gown that highlighted her red hair, she almost did look like the Queen which made me wish that I could pull off red hair too. Ugh no. **_"Seperation, Elevation, Determination." _**.

* * *

><p><strong> Don't forget to Fave and Review guys so I know what you guys might want in the next chapter and of course of what you guys think of this chapter! Btw, has anyone read the Queen? I'm in desperate need to read it! ahhhhhhh!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 : Clad in Purple

**A/N: So guess what? I wrote another chapter! You may ask why, well that's because The Philippines is currently being affected by another super typhoon/ hurricane and well classes have been canceled for two days and maybe more. So I just wanted to give y'allz a little filler for the interviews~**

**Thanks so much to majestictales, Emimawi (for reviewing twice!), Dl9571, Headless Gummy Bear, shadeslayerprincess111, 4Love4Love4, and pmollymay for reviewing!**

**To answer some of your questions, Kara and Sabrina know each other because Sabrina has worked with Kara's mother since she's a director's assistant and Kara's mother is a director. Plus, Kara and Sabrina's families are considered to be some kind of Showbiz royals and stuff so yeah.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**_Micah Schreave _**

The doors were closed but you could have heard the clicks of 35 pairs of heels, well 36, if you included Valentina strutting on the stairs. Amily and Aella stood beside me, as the anxiety began creeping closer and closer, if anxiety took form in thirty five girls. Aella took my hand as if she felt the fear radiating off me like a stench.

"Don't worry little brother. This is going to be a walk in the palace gardens." Aella whispered behind her smile, she was the best at lending her voice to anything without even opening her mouth, which probably was because she had a love of ventriloquism when we were kids.

"If a walk in the palace gardens were to be like the kind our parents had when they were young, then I guess I should have brought something to protect the Royal Jewels." I chuckled along before Amily elbowed me and reminded me to stand still while waiting for the girls.

"You shouldn't be like that when they're here. It's so uncouth." Amily scolded me with fierce eyes, for someone standing a few inches shorter than me. Uncouth? What was that?

"Aella, I know that you really like showing everyone how smart you are and all but I'm having a bit of a hangover and I- I mean- We, me and Micah, wouldn't really appreciate that right now." Aella said pinching her nose bridge laughing while trying to fan herself with her hand. Maybe she's right but then again, Amily's large words always did get to distract me when I was nervous.

"Actually it's supposed to be 'Micah and I' , 'me and Micah' is incorrect grammar. "Amily corrected. This led me and Aella to laugh, Aella falling on the ground from her laughter, which then led to a guard helping Aella up to a seat and several of her maids bringing her a glass of water and a protein bar.

"Am, you're just too funny! You know we love you." Aella said giving Amily a wink. The two girls were practically inseparable but their worlds couldn't be any farther apart. With Aella's love of acting and performing and Amily's rather reclusive attitude, they both chose their own paths.

"Excuse me, your highnesses, Valentina's about to enter with the girls." Interrupted one of the Head Guards, Officer Powell who happened to be the father of one of the Selected as well. The camera crew was ready for the moment the girls would enter, and one of Valentina's assistants made sure that me and my sisters were at where we were supposed to be to greet them, in one straight horizontal line, with me in the middle. Even to what we were wearing was coordinated; the theme was violet, like the Illean national symbol.

Aella wore a simple sleeveless dress that reached down to the ground with her hair down naturally in waves, what caught everyone's eyes were the diamonds around her neck. Amily chose something more demure wearing a blue dress with a purple cardigan, her hair in a braid, she was wearing her regular jeweled flats. As for me, I was in a regular brown suit with a purple tie and a white dress shirt which looked really bland beside Aella's style.

The doors opened instantly with Valentina opening the doors. The 35 girls walked in their best dresses though some looked a little over the top. There were a lot of blues and reds, the maids should have thought those were my favorite colors since I wore them all the time. The girls in emerald dresses were the best looking ones in my honest opinion; then again I am a bit bias to the color green. The girls then took their seats by province and my sisters took their own seats.

I try to take a deep breath before speaking."Guards, I think you need to arrest each of these girls." . Most of the girls gasped, while one almost fainted in her seat if it were not for her seatmate. Some looked like they were on the brink of crying. Aella and Amily looked distressed at each other. "because, I think each of them has stolen a piece of my heart." This actually made most of the girls give a sigh of relief while some of the girls actually were laughing right in their seats. Aella was almost falling off her seat in her laughter while one of the girl's laughter, louder than the others, caught my eye. She had strawberry blonde hair, almost as red as mother's except she had bangs and most of her hair was pulled back. I gave her a small smile before she turned the other way, covering her mouth.

"I'm deeply sorry for scaring you, I just thought a pick-up line would break the tension. Anyways, It's a beautiful morning and you girls may know my name and my public image but I don't know you girls that well." I continued speaking walking across the room, trying to make more eye contact to the girls, some already winking at me.

"So, I'm going to be speaking to each of you for some time because I really want to get to know each of you girls. My sisters, Aella and Amily are here as well to converse with you while I'm meeting each of you. " I continued as I began walking to the first girl in the first row, her name tag reading "Veronica Carson, Allens".

"Care to take a walk with me to where we can speak more privately? It'd be a shame if you denied me your presence. " I gestured to the satin seats waiting for us at the corner of the hall.

"Of course, your majesty. I mean, I don't see why not. " Veronica said in a lithe voice as she took my arm and we walked toward the seats.

"So, Veronica, I recall that you are taxi driver. Would you mind telling me how a beauty like you had gotten an occupation like that?" I asked noticing how delicate her hands looked for someone who drove taxis.

"That's quite a long story actually." Veronica said as she took her seat as I took my own.

"Well, I have the time." I replied.

"Long story short, I was disowned by my family who were twos because of a relationship but I worked my way from being a seven to a six. " Veronica spoke a little uncomfortably. Shanks, Veronica seemed nice but she seemed uncomfortable here.

"So I also heard that you did runway work before." I asked trying to distract her.

"Yes I did, I was a two so it permitted me to doing so. I really loved walking down runways and speaking with designers." She said happily.

"Would you like to be a professional model?" I inquired along.

"Not really, I wish to be a designer." She continued on.

"Would you like me to send some maids to set up a small studio in your room?" I said before calling a maid instructing her to set up a small designer studio for Veronica.

"That's too kind of you." Veronica said bashfully.

"Oh please, dear, It's my pleasure to do so." I said as we both stood up as a bell rang indicating that our time was up. Did I just say dear? I'm starting to sound like my father.

"I hope I get to see more of your designs, Lady Veronica." I requested as I kissed the back of her hand. "I'll be sure to send you some." Veronica spoke wistfully curtsying to me.

The next girl was going to be Elara Ilyme of Angeles, her profile reads that she's a writer… of plays? Elara walks towards me in a duck egg blue dress. She curtsies as I bow to her as well.

"Good day, Lady Elara." I speak to her, helping her to her seat.

"Hi- I mean Good day to you as well." Elara fumbled as she scrunched her face up for a second (that was really cute of her to do that).

"So I read that you're a playwright. I enjoy quite a few plays myself, well if you include musicals as plays." I chuckle along recalling how much I tried mimicking grand dance numbers of some of the oldest musicals like Cats and Wicked.

"I am, I really love writing and some of my works have already been presented in my theater troupe in the Dion Theater here." She replied with a bounce.

"That's amazing to hear. So being in a theater troupe, do you act as well?" I asked more, curious of her life beyond the palace walls. "I do! I actually love acting." She spoke with such passion.

"That's wonderful to hear but unfortunately, our time has been cut short but it was quite nice speaking to you, Elara." I said with my hand extended to hers.

"Maybe we should talk more about your favorite plays." Elara said as she obliged.

Was it this easy to speak to the girls? How am I supposed to eliminate 34 of them if each of them had a quality I liked about? Alright, I'm deciding that I won't try eliminating them until I was sure of it.


	13. Chapter 12 : The Last Dance

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Aella Schreave_**

While my younger brother began meeting his future wives, it was me and my sister's duty to attend to the Selected who were waiting their own turn for an audience with Micah. While Amily was speaking with a group of girls , most probably about The Vancamp House Series, I settled along with the representative from Clermont, Columbia, and Dominica whose names were Kathrin, Tessa, and Brooklynn.

"So I understand, Princess Aella, that you just returned from Italy. Would you care to share how Italy was?" Brooklynn asked inquisitively. I paused for a while to remember how my stay in Italy really was. There was Siegfried, who literally couldn't stop partying and even try spending any time with me. I swear that Siegfried cared more about his circle of friends than he cared about me. That horrible French director who kicked me out of set because he couldn't make up his mind about how one of our scenes went.

"Italy was actually quite nice. I was able to spend some time with Prince Siegfried, and since we haven't exactly thought of the right date of our wedding since Siegfried wished to complete his military training before we had our wedding, we were able to go to a really quaint beach in Italy together. The shooting for "The Crazy Ones" actually went quite well, and I'm hoping that it may be nominated for the Florence Motion Picture Festival. " I tried speaking convincingly to the girls as all three nodded along. It was my job to convince them that my life was perfect.

"Enough of me! How about you , ladies? I haven't actually done as much homework as my brother, over there." I spoke while gesturing to my brother who was animatedly speaking with only the third Selection Candidate. "How about you , Tessa? The last time we spoke was in that nightclub at Rome before your… Oh right, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Princess Aella. My recovery from my car crash was quite miraculous." Tessa spoke gracefully without a hint of fear or being uncomfortable.

"Oh, I remember that! I was the one who helped do some coverage on what happened when you crashed you car during the Nelvicci Grand Cup in Italy!" Brooklynn spoke with a light in her eye.

"So how did a racer like you get into this whole Selection business? I guess this competition is worlds away from your racing one." Kathrin asked.

"It's quite a long story, so let me just say that it was my father who helped in convincing me to seize the opportunity of joining this. I mean, there would always be races every year, but a Selection is truly, once in a life time." Tessa replied as if she rehearsed that line for a number of times before. After that, Brooklynn and Kathrin had left to join other groups of girls, leaving me and Tessa behind.

"But, back to you, Aella. How have Prince Siegfried and you been doing? I think we both know that Italian Prince is quite infamous for his wild wine-driven DJ-ing as you are with your champagne-driven Shakespearian soliloquies. " she added with a mischievous glint in her eye. I understood, right there, that Tessa was going to be one of the easiest people for me to talk to about Siegfried.

"Honestly, Tessa. It's been our worst time ever! No wonder everyone wanted me and Siegfried together from the beginning but wow, his ego had gotten larger after our engagement. I was supposed to be the wild one but after introducing him to alcohol, he had turned into a completely different person whenever I'm around." I replied.

"You know that you don't have to deal with that. If it makes you feel better, Prince Siegfried always had been like that. I remember when he had hit on me when I was at a function with my father in Sicily." She said back before more of the Selected girls had came and joined our conversation.

**Micah Schreave**

After speaking to Sabrina from Atlin, I finally understood that my taste in girls was becoming more and more varied. Sabrina was nice but she was _too_ nice for my taste. Knowing that she was one of the favorites of the upper castes, I decided to keep her to see if there was more to her than that overly nice side.

While Sabrina was walking back towards the group of girls, the next candidate , a more foreign looking blonde girl in a long light blue gown walked towards me and took her seat. It took me a minute to read her tag as "Danisha Aarse of Baffin" before I took my folder of applications and scanned her form.

"Good Morning, Lady Danisha. I hope you enjoyed your sleep here in the palace." I said as I still read her application. For some reason, she didn't reply to my statement. "I've read that you can speak quite a number of languages from the European Alliance. Would you like to teach me some?"

"That would be… nice to do." She replied demurely, as if nervous that she'd say the wrong thing.

"and you're also Dutch right? That' interesting." I started to believe that Danisha was quite uncomfortable in my presence so I dismissed her and hoped for the best for her.

Danisha was followed by yet another blonde girl but her application photo and the girl I saw in front of me looked much more edgy. Her hair was in a fresh bob cut above her shoulder and her dress seemed icy compared to Elara's dress.

"Good Morning, Lady Viola." I spoke as I stood and kissed the back of her hand as she offered it out.

"A pleasant morning, Prince Micah."

"So you're a three studying to be a teacher. I take it that you could help me tutor my little brother, Monroe with his Math?" I asked hoping to get a more meaningful response. "Perhaps I can, your highness but I prefer helping children learn English." She said, her face brightening up a little. "Well, then. I hope you and I could arrange a meeting for you and Monroe then." "I'd be honored to." She spoke as a bell saying that my time was up for me and her.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Lady Viola. I believe I'll take you for your word."

I decided to escort the next Selected to her seat beside mine, so I stood to look for a Lady Camelot Moon when she had not come along for the past minute. Walking to the groups of girls, I began looking for her name through their name tags. Once I found her, in a very sparkly silver dress, I took her hand and kissed its back before greeting her. As I looked up, I began feeling several eyes glued to me and Camelot, creating the feeling of the back of my neck burning.

"Good Day, Lady Camelot." I said as we began walking to the seats.

"I'd prefer to be called Cammie, your highness, I mean if you don't mind at all." She corrected as she crossed both her arms behind her back.

"I wouldn't mind. Could you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I love reading. It's a huge passion of mine. I also work in a Library, if that's of any interest to you." Hearing her say that reminded me of Amily except she had more control in her actions.

"Well, the castle's library is one of the largest collections. Do you have any preferences?"

"I am very fond of Rowling and Roth. Their works before the Great War were quite emotionally toiling."

"Believe it or not, I think the castle has the original manuscripts of their early works. Amily literally freaked out so much that she cried when they were brought here." I recalled the memory , laughing so hard. Camelot gave a soft giggle as well.

"Really ? Then I suppose you wouldn't mind showing me those manuscripts some day?" She spoke leaning closer to my direction. Her presence seemed the most genuine so far and Aella did tell me to ask someone on a date sooner or later so I gathered all my courage with the burning sensation behind my neck getting hotter..

"How about tomorrow after lunch? I'm free around that time." Camelot's eyes widened as I asked her.

"Umm… sure! I definitely accept that invitation, I mean it would be so cool to read the original copies but yes! Yeah."

"I'll pick you up from your room after lunch. " I said beaming. "Could you maybe just keep quiet about that? I wouldn't want everyone else to begin targeting each other." She replied with a nod as she stood. While going back to her seat, she tripped on the train of her gown but was able to recover right away as she looked back at me and gave me a smile.

Following Camelot was Lady Cassia Cooks who asked Camelot if she was fine while making her way to me. I took a bow as I helped her to her seat.

"Good Morning, Prince Micah." She spoke as I observed her in her forest green dress.

"I like your dress very much, Lady Cassia. It really complements your eyes."

"My dress likes you back, your highness. " she said with a smirk. I couldn't help but burst into laughter again with her clever remark.

"So you're a seamstress? No wonder why you have such excellent taste in dresses."

"I think you should thank my maids for doing so." After her remark, I couldn't think of anything else to talk to her about so I just dismissed her and waited for the next Selected. Allisa Frandson followed her who didn't really leave a mark on me, however she was sweet.

I didn't realize until I saw her walking to my direction that it was time for me to speak to Chanson again.

She looked just as beautiful as I remembered her in the 8th grade which hurt just as much recalling how she and her friends ridiculed me but I was going to give her a chance as my mother said so.

"Good morning , Lady Chanson. I hope you've enjoyed your stay in the palace."

"Vict- I mean, Micah, I'm sorry." Her words struck me as she took her seat. "It's just that for these past years, I've been wanting to apologize for what happened back in the 8th grade, I was young and I didn't know-"

"You didn't know what, Chanson? You didn't know I was the Prince? You didn't know that I would someday be king? You didn't know that I could have given you the world?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Micah." She said as tears looked like they were welling up in her eyes. "I didn't know how my actions would have affected you. It wasn't meant to go so far. I really wanted to be your friend, it's just that my friends made me do it."

"You're responsible for your own actions, Chanson. If you think this sobbing act would let me keep you here, think again. I'm going to make this Selection as painful as it can be for you. I'm never going to give you a chance to be the princess. " Chanson looked so pathetic as tears began falling down to her dark orange dress. Whether I liked it or not, I still had to be a gentleman, so I held onto her hand.

"Micah, whether you forgive me or not, I don't really care about it , I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I should have never done what I did. I'm not proud of what happened but I just want to say that I am truly sorry and if you want to dismiss me, it would be okay to do so." She really was sorry but I couldn't help but relive the very night she embarrassed me whenever her grey eyes bore onto mine. I couldn't help but feel the tears begin to form in my own eyes.

"During the Valentine formal, that night, you promised me a dance after the coronation. I want to collect that dance." I said to her as I lifted her chin up. "Tonight, I'll give you one last dance before you leave the palace, Chanson. You may take your leave to your seat."

_**A/N: OMG, yeah, it's kinda like a cliffhanger , and do I just think I can waltz back in here after being on hiatus for so long? Well I think I can and like Chanson… am very sorry for leaving for so long but hey! It's my summer vacation now and I will be continuing the story~ Wew, that was kinda intense to write and don't worry folks, this isn't the last you would be seeing Chanson, I really like the dynamic and backstory I had created for them but Micah was right about him never giving her a chance to be princess. So Time for explanations…. Basically, something happened during the Valentine Formal and well, it was very much like that scene in Carrie where she got dumped with Pig's blood. So here's what happened :**_

_**Micah and Chanson were actually good friends. Micah was announced to be King of the Formal with Chanson as his Queen buuuuut, it all turned out to be this huge prank where Chanson kissed Micah on stage in front of everyone then while in a daze, got dunked with a bucket of Pig's blood. Micah later heard Chanson laughing along with her friends and found out that Chanson had planned the entire prank. Turns out, it was Chanson's initiation rite to make one of the "weirdos" fall in love with her then pull some prank to embarrass the dude and yes… she went too far indeed. From that point on, Micah has always had this pent up rage for Chanson and well… there is more to be explored between the two of them because.. yes drama! **_

_**This is the second part of the interviews and well I'll be dedicating two more chaps to the interviews so yay! More time to feature all of your wonderful charries :D **_

_**~Arcus out *wenk***_


	14. Starting Over Again (AN)

Bruuuuuuhs, you guys honestly don't know my struggle of trying to find time to actually work on this story especially since I had so much ideas for the story. Now that I sort of have the time to work on this story, I think it's best to start things back to where it all began since I did a horrible job on featuring OCs, aaaaaand to bring it back a bit, I'll be opening a couple more spots like for Allens, Lakedon, Midston, Paloma, and Sonage, and things are going to change a bit from the original storyline but things would more or less stay the same, also since I'm kinda starting things over again, would the submitters of the OCs I had received, please send me a PM if they'd be alright with me reusing them for the renewed and improved story! So I hope you guys would reconsider resubmitting your OCs! With Love, Arcy


End file.
